Of Darkness Born: Beyond Shadow's Fall
by Diremotive
Summary: This is The Ending to: Hell Come Undone. Darkness has taken over the lands of Toril despite what efforts were made by the many races to stand against it. In a realm of his own Ravnos lives through his dreams, until a band of thieves come to waken him.
1. Chapter 1

****

"There was screaming as I stood upon the path home, such terror I could no longer handle. What was familiar in my life is now strange and hollow.

Was I evil just like them? Did I cause the pain, and find it satisfying? And now that I have changed, would that past come back to me.

I have none to turn to, I am alone..."

-----------Ravnos Baneseek

_Chapter 1 _

Reflections

For years there was a silence over the lands surrounding Hells Keep, this place that was so full of malice that even it's very ruins seethed of an ancient anger. It is in this place, deep beneath the ruins where a soul has slept in nightmares for nearly a 60th year, he waits in dreams of the past and hope for a future he does not realize he may not be given. It was a dark battle, one that not only included him but also his companions and an army of different races who were bound by the laws of their gods, and the gentle urgings of the wondrous woman of light Alustriel.

Heroes from all walks of life did battle that day but in the end darkness found a way to overcome.

And the world would never be the same again...

Unless...

Unless strength could be found once again, and opposition would brave dangers untold to strike the Baatezu fools down.

Dark storm clouds blew in as a small weary band of travelers humbly made their way to the ruins that once held a great battle. Feeling the unspeakable tremors in aura that this place held, Ral, the youngest of the travelers shivered with more fear then excitement. The troupe's leader, Mendel, needing help to excavate a large treasure that was by legend to exist in this very tomb, hired him. And now despite the great sum of money he was paid to join this travel he wished he had never taken the money, nor agreed to come on this suicide march. In front of him Mendel was as proud as ever, it seemed that not even the flames of a fiery dragon could send this egotistical wretches hopes far from the thought of money. He didn't even care of the risk that he was taking, just as long as he was able to get rich from the whole deal. This made Ral quite sick, Beneath the blond male his stately steed coughed and snorted, even this beast knew not to go any farther into death's door. Still they carried on as best they could,

Suddenly as without warning Mendel held his arm up in command to stop, he then proceeded to point to the wreck before them.

"Watch out for scavengers, they come in all races here." He said in a hardly concerned manner.

Ral could take it no longer, pushing his way to the front he halted in front of Mendel.

"Mendel, do you know what you are leading us into?"

"Why yes, young Ral. I am leading all of you into a fortune of gold and jewels. More riches then either you or I could ever imagine, all that was left when the Baatezu abandoned the keep for more promising fortunes ."

Shaking his head in disgust Ral pointed ahead.

"That Mendel is a place that none of us shall survive. I know of its legends, and of its ghosts."

"Then tell me, Ral, why did you agree to come with me on this journey if you were going to turn back and run?" Asked Mendel sarcastingly.

Ral thought for a moment, then he looked discerningly at Mendel.

"Because you didn't exactly say where we were heading straight into."

Silence surrounded the crowd as Mendel became ever more impatient with the young male.

"Ral, you will not stop me from getting the treasure that I deserve."

Warned Mendel signaling his warriors to take the male captive.

"Now you will do no more to stop me from my plans, onward."

Mendel hissed as the group moved along at an even faster pace then before.

The group headed farther until they were at the entrance to what looked like some dark underground catacombs. Mendel immediately jumped from his beast and called for Ral to be brought up to him.

"Now, coward. You will face the fears that keep you from this place first hand. Move!"

Pushing Ral forward Mendel took his charge into the vast abyss of darkness, into what would become their worst fears.

It seemed like forever before the group came to a large dank room, the end of the decent it seemed. Happily Mendel held his flaming staff high above his head and looked around at the treasure. His greedy claws lifted up large amounts of the shiny and very precious metal, and he laughed in the most hideous of ways.

"Now where is this legend that you have been speaking of Ral?"

"He is here..."

"You fool, there is nobody here besides us, the devils have long been gone from this place. And there are no ghosts haunting these walls." Mendel reached down and lifted his heavy axe up, "at the moment anyways."

"What is that supposed to mean." Ral mumbled seeing the man's axe blade glisten against the fire, and the look in the man's eyes was enough to show his true intent. The flash of metal broke the young man's stare and he panicked.

Fearing for his life Ral moved as quickly as he could to the side leaving nothing for Mendel to bury his ax into but a wall. The large weapon embedded into the stone giving Ral a sick feeling in his stomach, ignoring the nausea that almost overwhelmed him the young male grabbed a sword that lay in the gold beside where he fell. With it he lunged at Mendel, as the astonished group was helpless to stop him. He slammed into Mendel with a fdevile that knocked both into the room that hid behind the wall for so many years. Immediately despite his pain Mendel stood and smiled at Ral who still lay on the floor almost barely able to move.  
"You will die Ral, fate has already dealt you this card!!!"

He heard voices, it had been so long since the last time he heard voices other then his own. Voices that were not in his dream, no these were living, he could hear a burdened heartbeat pace quicken. And the scent of fear fdeviled a breath pass his lips.

Tightened joints began to spring to life and he rose to one knee, when one of his claws fell before him he scraped the elongated nail against the stony floor before lifting it up, palm towards the sky, and taking in the mark that covered his skin.

"Adriara." he gasped her name with rage as a heavy thud shook the dirt from the wall beside him. He growled as another blow rocked his solitary prison, and another.

Once again Ral was in the path of the Ax's deathly blow, the insanity in Mendel's eyes was serious.

Ral realized that the curse of this place held truth, and the devil's did indeed leave behind an evil that would not die.

"Mendel." Ral called out his voice was quickened by fear, "You've gone mad!"

"Mad!!? No dear Ral, I've realized how weak I have been, and how much of a burden you have become. This place and it's ghosts belong to me now, me and only me!"

"You speak claim of possession." came a voice heavy with a brutish dialect, "Yet you hold no ground over anything, or anyone that had been left here to suffer indignity and pain."

"What in the hell?" Mendel muttered letting go of his weapon and backing away in awe. From the darkest corner came a tall shadow, one with broad shoulders hinting of it's owner's power.

"Beastie's got your tongue human? For one so outspoken you're words have fallen still." the figure came into the slightest light available to them all and his eyes narrowed as he raised his claw, "you were partially correct on your assumption fool, though of the hells is a more appropriate response."

This male wore a mane of long, yet matted red hair that hung in strands down his shoulders. His body was covered in blackened leather, buckles, and worn armor and his larger size made even the muscular Mendel look like a dwarf. Heavy boots thudded against the ground as worn chainmaille chinked against the metal of his spauldrons while the stranger carelessly approached the group, "Leave now and you'll live to see the morn."

Feeling threatened Mendel pulled a knife from his belt and rushed at the stranger, digging its sharp blade deep into the cryptic stranger's stomach. The stranger, in turn slammed Mendel into the wall with so much force that the wall cracked from the pressure.

"What in the hell are you !" Hissed Mendel as his throat was getting crushed more and more by the stranger's strong grasp.

"A very pissed off killer, tough guy." Growled the attacker, "You were going to shed blood with no reason, I don't like your ways."

Wriggling and kicking his feet Mendel looked back at his men, hoping for someone to intervene for his sake. Help would come...

"Not this time."

Mendel whispered weakly as he looked behind the stranger. In wonder the tall figure turned his head and saw two warriors pointing arrows at him mere seconds later those arrows were buried into his back and shoulder. Dropping Mendel the stranger pulled at the arrow, and after a bit of a struggle he ripped the one from his shoulder, his green eyes glaring at the fools who had fired those shots. After breaking apart the one embedded into his back he made a mocking move toward the two men. Both, fearful men in their own right, immediately made way after their leader Mendel.

The fool had already left them behind to deal with this dark being.

For a second the tiefling stood still, holding his claws out and stretching his muscles, he didn't seem to care of Ral's presence, then although seemingly confused the tiefling removed the arrows from his body. Finding this a good time to flee Ral tried to make his break but this caught the tiefling's attentions. Angrily the monster turned his sights to Ral who was trapped by the far wall.

"Don't kill me!"

Pleaded Ral, "He was the one who brought me here, I had nothing to do with any of this."

Somehow the stranger knew this, letting go of his anger the tall male cracked his knuckles and stretched his long aching muscles.

"It is bad luck to wake the dead boy, very bad luck indeed."

Astonished that the stranger let him go Ral backed closer to the wall and looked for any sort of weapon within his reach.

As he went to grab a knife the male quickly blocked him.

"Uh-Uh, not a good idea. So what do you call yourself?" The male asked throwing the knife over to the far wall.

"Ral." was the shaky response.

As the young human tried to make another break for freedom the tiefling shoved him into the wall. Moving closer to the boy the tiefling checked him out seeing if there were any distinguishing features that he could find, but there were none.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked as the human swallowed the lump in his throat. A trembling nod was all the boy could muster for fear of the large tiefling so Ravnos decided to continue the conversation. "What tribe do you belong to human?" he asked harshly looking for answers. The kid shook in fear "I-I don't belong to a tribe. My name is Ral son of Durman, and I meant nothing by coming here and waking you from your rest."

"Rif Raf, I don't care what they call you! Are you telling me you belong to no tribe, no village? What type of mortal are you, a thief?"

Ral gazed closely into the tiefling's glowing green eyes, "No, I'm no thief." he said not wanting to tell the tiefling that he had led those who were to this crypt, "I travel that's all. Before I came here I joined Mendel's band just for company, nothing more."

"Then Ral, did you intend on taking any souvenirs?"

"No" Replied Ral swallowing the lump that welled up in his throat. Eased the tiefling backed away from the scared human as he glanced around the crypt, "How long have I been down here?' he whispered to himself but was overheard by Ral. The boy spoke up, "It's been 60 years since you were killed in war tiefling. 60 years since this place fell into ruin."

"that long!" the tiefling hissed baring his brilliant white fangs, "What a waste." he groaned. Reaching for a sword that was leaning against a wall the tiefling glared over at the young boy.

He flashed his long, sharp, white canines. Then he cracked his neck before he pointed to the door.  
"Good, now go before I lose control and eat your spleen for lunch."

Ral needed no more motivation then that. He ran out of there as quickly as he could before he became meat for the beast. When he was gone the male licked his bloody lip and smiled looking at the entrance to his crypt of almost twenty years. Finally alone the tiefling looked at his wounds and surprising enough they began to heal on their own, adding to the fact that they barely hurt. He forgot this as the tiefling went to the door looking outside, all he knew was that he was alone in a world that was strange to him, and that for him to survive it was either kill or be killed. Besides Ravnos, the first born son of Heredon, was never one to give up without a fight.

"Well Ravnos." He said speaking to himself; "We're at it again."

** From many miles away a dark figure sat down about to take his fill of the beast that he had just hunted down when the storm blew over his way. Long silver hair blowing in the wind made him look even darker then his persona would allow, this stranger took a deep breath of the air and stuck one finger up to wards the sky. Then nodding he tore a limb from the dead beast and smiled, " Ravnos, you've finally decided to join us after so many moons." a feline growl came as a panther, blacker then the night slipped pass the trees and took a place beside the cowled figure. "Alustriel will be pleased Guenhwyvar, the tiefling isn't a lost cause after all."**

**The panther purred at this and he placed the hunk of meat down before the animal, she didn't need the meat for sustenance per-say, but the panther did enjoy the savory taste of meat every once in a while. It was a change from her normal astral prey.**

**The drow snickered at her messy eating as he looked into the fire that he had just made, the tiefling would be coming to a place not as he had left it, and sadly those left behind were not all blessed with long lives. Drizzt was one of the lucky ones, to an extent when it came to that, but he didn't feel so lucky as he traveled the world that had become ever the more dangerous since the devil's gained control. Many cities had been overrun, their people killed or marked for slavery, and those few who were able to escape into hiding barely ever got a chance to come out under the starry skies without fear of being captured by the Baatorian scum.**

**Drizzt himself was not so fearful of the devils.**

**Around him the wind blew into a fury causing his mount to grunt in a little disgust. A leader is about to come home, and he won't be very happy when he finds out what happened to those he cared about. Drizzt knew this, but as best friends are good at doing, the drow would have to make him see, what he no doubt would like to forget.**

**Farther away in a rather fancy fortress the dangerous figure stood before a barred window that stared out at the lands that he now controlled with pain and torture. He sensed the life that had been awakened in that old crypt, and in a way the anger gave leeway to anticipation. Ixian had plans, and with Ravnos back in the fray, he felt things were beginning to work for him.**

**Never trust a devil, isn't that what his own mother always told him?**

**"You find the boring landscape all the more entertaining then I am?"**

**Ixian took a deep breath as his lips parted revealing a sneer, "Leedra your value to me leaves as the pleasure does, I don't wish to suffer your company any longer... Why are you still here?"**

**"How cruel you can be Ixian." **

**Leedra slid out of the bed not caring to cover her bare form before she stepped across the room and joined the tall, long haired tiefling by the window. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she ran her tongue over her vampiric fangs with delight, "You're troubled, and there is no real reason to be you know." Ixian glanced down at her, "Now you claim to be proficient in the knowledge of me and my troubles, yet you are more naive then you realize. Don't exclaim to know anything of me undead witch, there are things about me even my dam knows nothing about. Dangerous things, and I don't take kindly to your claims to understand or own me. Do so again, and I'll crush your voice to silence, if not more."**

**"You would do that?" Leedra mentioned hiding a sly grin as she twisted a lock of his long jet black hair with her finger. When he did not seem to ease up she choked and slowly backed away, "I've never laid claim..."**

**"It has already been told Leedra, the Erinyes have been gracious enough to relay your words to me." Ixian interrupted her as he turned away from the window and folded his wings to his back. Lifting his claw he stared straight at Leedra, "I should break your unending life cycle here and now for your insolence."**

**She continued to back up as he moved in on her, Leedra gasped as she fell back against the wall and looked back up to Ixian, "I didn't mean anything by it Ixian, really it was just something that came out. I didn't realize until it was too late"**

**He gave a spite filled look and reached for her neck, lifting her a few inches off the ground the tiefling pulled Leedra close to him. The loss of breath would only make her lose consciousness and he knew it, due to her vampiric affliction she was incapable of suffering from most traumatic damage, but the tiefling was beyond inflicting physical damage. He would hurt her where it would really ache.**

**Leaning in close the tiefling nearly pressed his dark lips against her own, Ixian never was afraid to admit that the female was enticing, and well worth the trouble of keeping her around but now she had stepped over a boundary that in his world meant a punishment of death.**

**She was lucky he did see her as valuable.**

**"Why you insist on instigating my anger female, I fail to understand. Does seeing my rage please you?" his claws slid down her side before nicking the skin and drawing blood, "Before I found ways of dealing with your foolishness Leedra, but you've been riding the razor's edge with me for far to long. And now you pushed my rage too far."**

**"Ixian." she gasped as his grip tightened and he pushed his body against her own, "I didn't mean anything by it, how can I tell you?"**

**"It's already been done." he pressed his hand against her chest and gave a morbid grin, "A slave you wish to be, then a slave you will become." Leedra felt an icy coldness rush her body, one not experienced since she was afflicted those years ago. She shrank back; her eyes matching Ixian's gaze even though it was not her desire, he was doing this to her. "See this Leedra, you've no power to claim anything." as a part of her essence ran through his body the tiefling gasped and pushed harder against the vampire, dealing her this pain was enough to please him, "You are a pet, know your place." It was enough, Ixian knew he made his point so he pulled away from Leedra allowing her to fall to the floor and catch her breath. She glared up at him but when his gaze was on her the vampress turned tail, "I understand." she coughed rubbing her sore throat with her hands. He faced her down, "Never claim any part of me Leedra, next time I'll take everything."**

**Ixian growled one last warning, "I have a task for you, an easy one that even you are capable of finishing." his arms folded, "Ravnos is awake now, and I want you to lead him here."**

**Her look was of surprise and Ixian wasn't shocked, but there was another look that the vampress gave, one of longing, and sorrow. He smirked at the fact that she still felt for the red maned fool.**

**"But." she uttered with a raspy voice, "Isn't that the last thing you would want to do?"**

**"Now is not the time to question me Leedra, you will return to Hellgate Keep. You will return to Ravnos, and he will be at your side when you come back to me. Mess this up, and I will not be forgiving."**

**She stood up with an uncertain stand, "But what if he asks more of me?"**

**"Something you will not give with hesitance am I right." Ixian responded showing some of his brute being in his tone, "Do what you must, but remember to whom you belong. A sacrifice for a better cause Leedra. One that I am willing to make."**

**As he left she spat on the floor where he had just been standing, "You fool make up your mind, I will not play your pet forever."**

**With Ravnos, Leedra may be able to make Ixian see.**

**It seemed like much time had passed before Ravnos came to the remnants of what used to be a thriving town. Remnant was the best way to describe the place as it seemed that many had abandoned it's streets for the promise of a wealthier life elsewhere, now all who remained looked the part of ruffians and scoundrels. The tiefling did not feel too out of place here, he thought he looked the part of a ruffian with his ragged cloak and dirty armor. But as he walked by the villagers would halt their cleaning and look at him strangely. This made Ravnos feel just a little uncanny about coming in here at all. **

**Looking for a good strong mount was his whole objective in the whole thing, though finding one here was probably not the best idea he ever had. Most of the beasts set out for sale had their flaws, faults that made them unworthy for his needs. Ravnos needed a strong sturdy beast built for travel, one that could trek through different terrain without any mishaps and who would fling his hide into a battle just as readily as his master without startling.**

**As Ravnos looked the animals over he shook his head at their strength.**

**Suddenly from out of nowhere snorting rang out and a 4-beast hitch came barreling down on him. Quickly Ravnos lunged to the side just as the carriage flew by; the poor beasts were gasping for a breath of air as they pulled harder just to avoid a snap of the whip on their sore rumps. The driver pulled back on the reins and the animals stopped on his command. Brutally he smacked each one as he walked by and entered the tavern already drunk out of his mind. Ravnos decided to follow him.**

**Finding him seated at the front of the bar Ravnos found a seat next to him and sat down.**

"**What'll it be?" the barkeep asked the rather large tiefling.**

**Ravnos smirked and slammed his hand upon the counter, when he pulled his hand away pure golden coins were left " Give me your strongest."**

**As he got his drink Ravnos looked into the clear glass but his true intentions were on the cruel individual beside him. **

"**Enjoy beating on creatures that try their best to serve you?"**

"**What?" The driver asked in a vicious tongue.**

"**Those horses pulling your stone wagon, you beat them senseless like it's your right to do so. Tell me do you beat your mother that very same way?"**

**Angrily the driver threw his stool into the wall and faced Ravnos with a burning look in his eyes. Ravnos just sat quietly taking a drink of his brew, when he was done he put the glass down slowly.**

"**You dare insult me and think you get away with it stranger! I'll show you who I have the right to beat!"**

"**Bold aren't you" Said Ravnos nonchalantly. The driver looked at him curiously, not ready for Ravnos to get up and face him. Not caring that Ravnos was about a foot taller then him, nor about 100 pounds heavier the driver hit Ravnos with all he could muster. But the blow was unmoving and the tall giant just stood firm, looking at him with a mocking smile on his face. "You'll have to do better then that I assure you. Look, I will give you a chance to take me down one time, with any weapon you choose. If I go down you can have all that I carry with me." the tiefling tossed a bag of jewels and gold onto the counter, "If you lose, then I get that team of beasts outside pulling your carriage is that a deal?"**

**The driver hesitated for just a moment, then seeing the large scythe that sat behind the bartender he smiled and shook his head,**

"**Then you have got a deal, crazy one."**

**Sighing Ravnos watched as the male grabbed for the large harvester weapon and walked over to him smiling slyly.**

"**I will make this as painless as possible for you. Not going to guarantee what actually happens though."**

**With that said the driver threw the weapon's blade straight into the males side causing Ravnos to groan in slight pain as his body took the blow of the heavy and rather sharp weapon. The sound of chains snapping could be heard as the tiefling's armor failed to withstand the entire blow and when the man pulled his weapon free blood covered part of the elongated blade, blood that steamed once it hit the air. **

**Failing to finish the job and not truly realizing his mistake the man turned to face the congratulating faces of those he considered acquaintances, but a strong claw taking hold of his shoulder and the shocked expressions on his friend's faces made his victory seem to diminish.**

"**I gave you one shot, and well I'm still standing." Ravnos muttered, "the animals are mine, as the deal was determined."**

**Then as if the man's attack meant little to nothing to him Ravnos turned his back and headed for the door. As he exited the building the driver lunged out with the bloody scythe in his hands, ready for one more swipe at Ravnos but the tiefling male was too keen and moved aside just as he came close. He watched the man lose his footing and fall head first into a puddle of equine manure, shaking his head at the human's stupidity Ravnos walked calmly over to the beasts and unhooked their slavery chains.**

"**Why do they always have to make things so much more difficult?" he asked himself as he rubbed one animals swollen ankle. It was an old grey animal, with a sort of pinkish tone to his coat and dapples that disappeared beneath the mud that had caked his hide. Ravnos stood and grabbed the animal's bridal in his claws staring deep into it's sunken eyes.**

"**You are probably an extraordinary animal underneath all that mud?"**

**The animal snorted and raised his ears in curiosity, then started to nuzzle Ravnos in a playful manner. He was a friendly old beast, no matter that the years of harsh treatment had taken their toll on this once will-full beast.**

**Finding a familiar soul in the world at last, Ravnos decided that it was time for him to search for whatever was left from his past, and that was if he would ever find anything more.**

**The dappled rose grey gelding began to swell back to life again now and Ravnos noticed this as he rode atop the once familiar animal. Taking greater strides with a confident gait proved that all the horse needed was a good meal to get him going like before. Behind them the other three horses tankered along, not at all in the hurry that the dapple seemed to be in. Ravnos himself clutched a claw to his sore side, unfortunately some of the chain from his armor tore through any padding beneath and embedded themselves into the wound causing even more pain and if not treated, a nasty infection.**

**Across large prairies under the starry sky and through thick forests they moved forward. Ravnos was still busy in his thoughts, certain memories were still there and they flashed across his mind but the faces seemed so distant, strange. **

**"I bet there is much that you wish to forget, Remenant." the tiefling whispered to his new equine companion as the horse lumbered forward. As if it understood the animal pricked it's ears back to listen, calmed by his rider's deep voice.**

**Within his equine mind he knew and he did indeed remember, from first steps that were not so regal to the smell of his dam and the sound of her nicker against his ear, the horse remembered. He remembered running side by side with her, and how black his coat was compared to her silver hide, and he remembered the beast that tore them apart.**

**But he did not feel sorrow as his master may, a horse's instinct begs it not to drown in such emotion. The need to survive is far too strong.**

**"I just wish I could remember." Ravnos finished turning the stallion down away from the path and down a slope to a running creek. After a small break Ravnos took the horse's bridle and looked to the path ahead of them.**

**A deep and dark wooded area awaited them and though he was brave the grey stallion's instincts knew that this was not the best place to be walking into. Snorting he stopped and looked at the dark thicket, then he stomped his hoof in kind of a territorial way. The other three beasts began to try to push back, scared of whatever lay ahead of them. He too felt something there but Ravnos wasn't in the mood for any interruptions, already his hand was on the pommel of the sword he had taken from the keep ruins.**

**"It's been a long time." **

**Ravnos was not expecting the face that he met with, hesitating his hand slipped from the weapon as she approached. But the way his eyes narrowed gave her enough reason to use caution, they both had changed so much.**

**"Didn't expect a warm greeting Ravnos, but it would be a lie for me to tell you that I'm not glad to see you well."**

**"Well?" he growled back pointing a claw her direction when she came too close, "You're eyes are deceiving you, I'm far from being well." his eyes flashed as he could recognize the face but he didn't know why. This confusion only angered him more and he bared his teeth in her direction, "Where have we met before, you seem familiar yet I don't know why?"**

**She smiled brushing her brown hair back and boldly taking another step toward the tiefling, "We were more then just a casual meeting Ravnos. Once long ago we had something special until.." her own eyes narrowed as she remembered his betrayal, "until fate drove us apart. You really don't remember? Do you?"**

**Ravnos looked away from her as he fought for any memory of this woman before him but he held no memories, only the feeling of heavy sadness, and of rage, "I've been robbed of any memories woman but you seem to know me well, tell me why do I feel like I should send you from me here and now, why do I feel such guilt when I see your face?"**

**Leedra almost sank at his words, a warm feeling long forgotten crept through her veins and the vampress wanted nothing more then to tell him it would work itself out in the end, but she had that anger and it wasn't going to go away so easily. No matter his feelings for her.**

**She boldly stepped before him, his chest heaved as he watched her carefully raise her hand and place it against his cheek. But Ravnos did not utter a show of aggression, not yet.**

**"You were my savior Ravnos when the drow tried to kill me." she smiled partially real, partially fake, "from the cave you came to me when I needed you most. Do you not remember?"**

**It was there minute glimpses of a past he had indeed lived, the tiefling nodded after a moment in thought. Ravnos remembered.**

**"Leedra." he whispered with pain and so she smiled back with satisfaction.**

**"Yes Ravnos, that is me."**

**In her there was an undeniable anger though her face did not show it. But Ravnos felt it, and the guilt became overwhelming, "This pain, what happened to make it haunt me?" he asked of her gazing deep into her eyes as if he was looking for the answer to his question there. She just looked away, "You betrayed what we had Ravnos, you... hurt me."**

**He glanced quickly at her with shock, hurt her? Was he some kind of monster?**

**"How did I hurt you? Why?"**

**Leedra looked back to the group of horses, "seems you've got a riderless mount there, let me ride one of those animals and I'll tell you along the way."**

**He nodded with curiosity, maybe he didn't want to remember that memory but in order to figure out what had happened, he knew he would have to dig deep. And the company would be a nice change.**

**For days they traveled and on the fourth night with the horse's travel weary, Ravnos found a nice spot by a lake and stopped Remenant, there he let the animals have a drink and decided that was where they would camp for the night. Finding some trees just away from him he tied the horses up, then went back over to where Remenant stood grazing by his fire. Leedra had gone, she did not explain her reasons but he did not try to stop her. There was a look in her eyes, one of a blackness bleak as death.**

**Flames jumped into the sky like spirits running rampant in the trees, and as Ravnos stared into it he was mesmerized.**

**Things began to run through his thoughts, things remembered from long ago, and how such things could change so quickly. There were companions, a drow, another as he was, and two women, there was also another elf one that he felt was so familiar to him. He could'nt quite remember the details but he could see their faces and somehow knew they were not the enemy, Ravnos knew that in order to gather himself he had to find these individuals and find out what they knew.**

**But that would come in time, right now he was at some peace as he sat near the fire, the flames begged him into a sleeping thought and he sighed.**

**Why was he here? That crypt, though dark and lonely, kept the memories away. He hurt so much inside, a feeling of hopelessness that he had never felt before until now. **

**And in this feeling he dwelt as he drifted into a light sleep.**

**The Barbed devil found his master, she lay seductively upon an adorned bed, and when he entered she ordered her other servants away.**

"**Master, the red haired tiefling has escaped your son's prison. He killed one of your personal pets today."**

"**Then tell me Myzervac, why is Ravnos not here shackled and miserable at my feet? You ran the opposite direction instead of taking him prisoner as was your duty."**

"**We know much of that tiefling mistress, he has supernatural strength, there are few in this army who are fickle enough to face him."**

**Ashamed of course of the fact that he ran from the tiefling, the devil did not dare look at the menacing face of his master. Adriara rose up, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed she stood and with a daring sway to her hips she stepped toward the devil. The erinyes twiddled her fingers around the sharp barbs of his skin as she pursed her lips, "I knew Ixian did not kill him, he has something brewing in that half centered mind of his." she commented partially to herself before coming up behind the barbed devil, "and as for you, I have sent you on a simple task. One that you've failed miserably..."**

**The barbed devil didn't even see the Baatorian dagger that slit it's throat from right to left. Wiping blood from the dripping blade Adriara began to think that she needed help of more then the feeble fools that were now under her control. Most of these inhabitants of the material plane were of the light, the goodness in the world, what if she would take away this light. What would they do then?**

**And as of Ravnos, he had yet to find out the true nature of his rebirth. The erinyes closed her eyes and found her connection with Ixian, he did not seem thrilled to be in contact with her. **

**But she didn't care and summoned him immediately to meet with her.**

**It did not take Ixian long before he was strolling into his mother's chamber, a sneer of discontent on his face and an even viler look glowing in his eyes.**

**She returned his look as she turned around to greet with him.**

**"Ixian, I know of your betrayal."**

**He didn't seem fazed but stood as still as stone before the she devil. Adriara continued, "You do not even attempt to save yourself from whatever I intend to suffer you for this, foolish behavior?"**

**"Why would I do that?" spat Ixian as coolly as he could, "You enjoy making me suffer every chance you get."**

**A bolt launched into the tiefling's shoulder and he growled as Adriara came up to him**

**stopping only next to her son who was upon one knee with his head down.**

**"Ravnos, where is he? as he did not succumb to the battle?"**

**His breathing still heavy from frustration the black haired tiefling glanced out from behind the long locks of hair that fell before his eyes, "He was taken captive mother." There was an eerie silence and Ixian could feel the anger seething from his mother's very being. The big warrior feared nothing but the wrath of his own mother, and when she was angry, he was the one punished. Slowly her fingers trailed over his shoulders, his broad back before taking some of his long hair up as if she were brushing it, "Ixian, you know I want him back at any cost."**

**"But he was a fool, a waste of our time."**

**This comment displeased the Erinyes and to show her displeasure she was all to willing to allow her son some torment, shoving her own ability to cause pain through his veins Adriara smiled as Ixian hunched forward growling angrily. He had become so strong, so obedient. If only Ravnos had remained so.**

**Through blackened lips she spoke, "Then what is it you plan to do Ixian?"**

**"I will bring back your pet." he growled back, somewhat jealous of all the attention Ravnos was taking from him when it came to Adriara, "Alive."**

**"And..." she responded expecting a good reply.**

**"And unharmed as much as possible."**

**"Good." Adriara explained signaling for Ixian to rise to his feet, "find some rest Ixian, you have a journey ahead of you."**

**Her fingers slid down his stomach before the Erinyes turned away from the tiefling.**

**Ixian himself let out a heavy breath as he watched her walk away, a growl of discontent left his lips as he folded his wings and turned to leave. Ixian had grown jealous of his father, it was the way. A mother's affection in a place where blood was the strongest when kept within a family held more privileges. And even the sons and daughters of a devil could find jealousy in their own sire or dam.**

**Fortunate for the Erinyes she had sent her spiteful prodigy out into the world of the material for in one day's time, the celestial army banished the diminished devil army back to Avernus.**

**She moved down the street, keeping up her guard, knowing that this was a hard town to be in. Actually her entire world was wracked with danger since the occupation of the Baatezu. But despite everything she was still willing to face whatever confronted her, for now she was all alone. A week has passed since her family was taken, almost her own city was taken by the devils for slave labor or worse. She herself was in a secret place when this all happened, and discovered the horrifying outcome upon her arrival home. **

**Some how she found herself in this desolate looking town, it's facade clearly a lie to the truth, but now all she worried for was to find food to fill her stomach and a warm place to stay.**

**Unknowing to her she was to find more then that...**

**Quietly she entered a bustling inn, slipping pass the devils who now occupied it without a problem so pressing her luck she snuck into the back of the inn though Her naivety would be her mistake this time. Slinking against the wall as silent as she could the girl seemed to be ignored as the brutes continued their rounds of gambling, or their torturous play at the sacrifice of a young elf or two. She soon found herself underneath a table and as she reached for a bowl of fresh fruit that sat upon that same table she accidentally bumped her arm against warm skin. Gasping the girl held her hand to her mouth as the one she had brushed against took notice of her, slowly he peeked down at the scared girl. His eyes narrowed then as if he didn't care of her presence at all he sat back up more concerned with his surroundings then of the weak female. He was quite a strong being by the broadness of his shoulders and he had kept his face hidden behind a dark cowl until she interfered with his concentration. The male was not like the other devils here, his face wasn't grotesque but rather handsome even if it were seething of a deep pain. **

**By the looks of him he was a tiefling, but with hair of crimson. In her travels she had never met a tiefling of any sort before, she wondered about him.**

**Ravnos on the other hand thought little of the girl though he noticed that there was an overwhelming need to reassure her, but she was a human, what gave him the urge to be so kind?**

**Finding her luck not to be wasted the girl grabbed the fruit and as she stuffed it in her pouch she moved to leave. The door was not far and her escape would have come easily if she had seen the weapons leaning against the wall, and not have knocked them over.**

**When she turned to her dismay she saw a grotesque looking male smiling slyly at her. His clawed hand grabbed her arm so Coldly she shoved his rugged hand away and turned around.**

"**I don't want you to touch me."**

"**Oh no pretty one, who says you have a right. You are no one's possession are you?" Hissed the male as he noticed that she bore no binds or marks of possession, "you've still got your tongue, ahh a nice addition to my beauties you will be." As he was to grab her arm he felt a claw around his throat.**

**Groaning he looked to see the tall red haired tiefling glaring menacingly at him, squeezing tighter and tighter.**

"**Females have more right then animals, big ugly."**

**As the male released his grip on the assailant's throat he turned nonchalantly to take a drink of ale.**

**Disgruntled and a little embarrassed the devilish looking creature pulled a club from the bar and shoved it into the tiefling's back.**

"**C'mon devil boy! Show me what you've got!"**

"**My pleasure."**

**Replied the red haired warrior as he turned to face the male.**

**All was silent for a while until the tiefling cracked his knuckles,**

"**Well, I'm getting bored."**

**Angered by the tiefling's's sarcastic behavior the devil lunged at Ravnos, his weapon ready to split the tiefling's skull. Ravnos had already planned his move knowing well the devil would be predictable in his actions, but he didn't think about the girl who was now standing between them. **

**Seeing the female was in harm's way the tiefling got between her and the attacker, grabbing the club, and slamming it into the other male's head.**

**The aggressor didn't know what hit him and soon he was laying face up on the floor.**

**Shocked by the fight the female stood to thank the strong tiefling.**

"**Thank you" she said gratefully as she watched the tiefling finish a drink and head out the door.**

**He stopped and smiled at her, long locks of red hair fell in front of his face, covering his haunting green eyes.**

"**Be careful." was all he said to her leaving.**

**The horses seemed to know the dangers around them, devilish beings moved about in the darkness and the air was heavy with the acrid scent of brimstone. Still Remenant merely shook his head as his heavy hooves trodded forward. A light rain fell turning the dirt road to mud and as they moved halfway down the street a figure ran out in front of them startling the three remaining horses.**

"**Do you wish for death stranger!" Ravnos yelled gaining control of Remenant, his mount.**

"**No more then you crimson tiefling!" **

**The reply came, and to his surprise it was female.**

**She pulled back her hood revealing long brown hair and striking blue eyes.**

**Ravnos recognized her from the inn.**

"**I have no money nor possessions, but I would ask of your help."**

**Shaking his head the red haired tiefling turned Remenant the other way. He was never known to do a good deed for nothing and he didn't wish to change for anything.**

"**I am not a knight good lady, nor am I one to give charity." Replied Ravnos looking down at her from Remenant's back. He turned the horse away and started to leave when the female yelled after him.**

"**I have nowhere else to turn! My family, I can't do this alone!"**

**Sighing Ravnos stopped Remenant and looked over at her. He felt sorry for her, and for some reason knew that he had to help her.**

"**Your family. What of them?" he asked as she ran up to him. Sorrow overtook her elven features as she tried to hold back the tears.**

"**They are gone, taken by a lord I have never heard of. A priestess told me of this before she perished. He took them all, males, females, even the children. I know nothing of their whereabouts."**

**The tall tiefling was silent, but curious "Do you know the name of their captor?"**

"**Yes, Ixian." She replied. **

**Hearing that name made Ravnos almost explode with outrage. He was hunting the same damned devil, to get his revenge.**

**"I know of him." replied the tiefling with malice, "far too well." he shifted in the saddle, "I don't typically play a hero woman but I will not allow children to fall to danger if I can help it."**

**Seeing the horse she smiled with gratitude at the strangers and hefted herself up into the saddle, "My brother was pushed away from our village by the devilish takeover along with his fighters. I know where they are, they can be of help just as you are of help to me."**

**"Then take me to them." Ravnos cut in showing his anxiousness to leave this place, he had seen shadows behind them and knew the longer they remained in the village. The more enticing they became to the devils who stalked them.**

**She gave a nod and with Ravnos at her side, she hurried the brown horse out of the village gates and of the village itself.**

**In an ancient ruin rested a group of warriors, wounded and tired they sat, awaiting a sign that they had a chance of getting their loved ones back. Many are fathers to newborn babies and infants. Each knew in their hearts that their children held little chance of survival now, if they were still alive. The frustrations held up between them all would soon give way to anger and hostility. **

**One of the men hit his fist against a rock in anger.**

"**She is not coming back!"**

"**My sister will not fail us, I know she escaped and she will find us."**

**Yelled a young male with long blond hair who was tending to one of the wounded. Angrily he stood to face the arrogant soldier, showing his authority.**

"**And she will bring help." **

**Breaking up the fight, another blond male stood between the two.**

"**It is a long journey." Elric said to both Palidin and the tribesman.**

"**That distance takes time to cover, and she was alone."**

"**Then we should have sent someone more capable!" Hissed another soldier coming up to the elves in a threatening way. Elric pulled his sword and was ready to defend his prince when a taller male grabbed the clansman by the throat and lifted him up above his head.**

"**No Thergran!" Palidin commanded as the large brute of a male let go his release.**

"**He is not worth the anger, we must focus on the one who took our loved ones."**

**Palidin knew his people were desperate and acting out in ways they normally would never do.**

"**Who were we to send Fetor? None of us are able to make the journey alone, most would have bled to death before they reached the second moon of the trip!"**

"**And to send a helpless female was better!" Fetor hissed back looking around at his fellow warriors,**

"**We are in greater danger then we realize."**

**As an uproar filled the wind three riders appeared on the skyline. Elric whistled and Palidin ran to him. **

"**There in the distance, your sister has come back and she brings company."**

"**I knew she would" Palidin added happily.**

**  
As they rode up Palidin ran to his sister's mount and helped her to the ground. They embraced and she turned to Ravnos.**

"**Palidin, I've found help!"**

**He nodded, looking at the strange newcomer.**

"**So you have an army, how vast?"**

"**Um" Whillow interrupted, "Not an army exactly."**

"**She brings ill news! She was a mistake to send" **

**Came a cry from the crowd.**

**Suddenly a sword touched the throat of Fetor, he looked to see the cloaked male upon the horse glaring down at him.**

**They gasped as he pulled his cloak back to reveal his red hair.**

"**The only mistake I see here is a bunch of hot blooded elves not fighting for their own. Though they complain fine enough." **

**Elric went to Palidin's side.**

**"He's tiefling, an offspring of the very evil we fight, you know my lord how I hate to judge but... How are we to trust him?"**

**He whispered to his leader,**

**Glancing up at the dark figure who stared back at him the young lord gave a welcome smile, "I do not question my sister's choice Elric."**

**Palidin said kindly as he walked to the warrior.**

"**Come, let us talk." **

**He welcomed as he led them to a large fire.**

**Ravnos looked far more evil then in truth as he stood before the flames that heated the encampment's soldiers. He didn't know any of these men and thus did not trust them for a second. But he would hear them out, for the sake of those captured by his brethren.**

**And from what was obvious, the men did not trust him either. They remained on the other side of the fire, away from his reach, and to this Ravnos could only give a light hearted snicker.**

**It was rather funny.**

**"You're of devil blood aren't you?" came a question from the crowd. The girl stepped forward quickly to stand up for him, "He is not our enemy!"**

**"I am." Ravnos hissed causing all to quiet and stare, he bared his sharpened fangs as his green eyes illuminated, "my dam was of devil blood, but blood does not sway my decisions elf. They are my enemy just as they are yours."**

**He would not tell them of his close connection to the one that caused their sorrow, not just yet. It took a few moments before another spoke from the gathering.**

**"Then, devil, tell us why you hunt those who share your blood?"**

**Ravnos looked back, where the speaker had come to stand and speak. He narrowed his eyes and looked down momentarily as if the pain of what he was about to say would break him. "They took my life from me." a sigh left his lips, "Their ends will not bring back what was taken, but if it stops them from torturing others then it will be my solace." Nobody spoke, most were shocked by his answer expecting a more selfish reason to be his way but Ravnos knew of his loss though he couldn't find out exact memories. Still he felt the pain it left behind.**

**"We thank you for your help Ravnos." Palidin called out walking up to the tall tiefling and holding out his hand, "And I pray that you find what you seek in the end."**

**Ravnos looked down at the gesture as if he was uncertain how to take it, but looking back up at Palidin he clasped his hand around the elf's small wrist, "I make no promises elf, but if your loved ones still live we will free them. I will do what I can." To this Palidin smiled and nodded he wasn't so sure of the tiefling's blood line, but he could see caring in the baatorian's heart.**

**Later...**

**Whillow sat alone in her tent, her mind stuck on one being in particular. The red haired warrior tiefling.**

**She had left the fire some time before somewhat because of exhaustion, but also to give herself some time to think. Alone she nearly fell asleep.**

**It was then that Palidin walked in.**

**"He's in your thoughts isn't he?" the question came up.**

**She did not hesitate to tell the elfin warrior, and to her surprise he had known something was different with her all along. "I don't know what it is Whillow, but Ravnos is different. The light seems to have gone from him, and I can't find the devilry to have caused it."**

"**Then what shall we do? He is still on our side, we cannot condemn him for something he has no control over."**

**Her words shot through him like a knife and the elf looked away from her, "Whillow don't be a fool, keep your feelings from his Palidin." he went to the entrance of her tent before pausing to turn and look at her, "I don't want to see you get hurt."**

**Whillow put a hand to her shoulder as he left her, could her brother be right? Was she confused?**

**Morning came and she had to admit that as her eyes blinked the first light she had gained her first night of uninterrupted sleep. For some reason there was a comfort around her that wasn't there before. Whillow thought nothing of it as she readied herself for the day. Humming a tune her mother had taught her the young elf dressed herself before she decided to go down to the creek and wash up.**

**Carelessness proved her youth, without checking her surroundings Whillow was about to remove her clothes when something whizzed by her. She didn't see the culprit but felt it's breeze against her clothes, looking back up she saw the tiefling staring back at her where he was leaning casually against a tree. Arms folded over his bare chest.**

**"What are you doing!!?" she gasped immediately grabbing her clothes and glaring at him. She wouldn't admit her curiosity, not to him. Ravnos just shook his head, "Do you normally bathe without checking to make sure everything's safe?"**

**"No?"**

**He began to walk toward her leaving Whillow a little apprehensive, she trembled as he came near all different kinds of thoughts flooded her brain and when she felt his warmth she nearly melted. But when he walked past her she gave a cross look, "What are you doing?"**

**Ravnos reached into the water, seconds later he pulled his arm out along with the snout of a toothy beast. Within moments there was a large and very dead alligator laying at her feet, the tiefling's dagger protruding from it's skull.**

**"Not to pretty to look at." the tiefling mentioned as he tore his blade from the beast's body, "but they do taste decent."**

**Whillow didn't have a word to say. Ravnos smirked and cleaned his dagger, "better then the alternative." he said to her as the dagger went back to his belt, "you could have filled it's belly."**

**"But...how?"**

**"How what?" he asked before sending a sly grin her way, "How did I know it was there is that what you want to know?"**

**She nodded so Ravnos replied, "I saw it's eyes, in the night, watching and waiting just there." he pointed not far from the embankment where the beast lay dead, "knew you'd stir the water, and he'd target you like nothing. Like I said, next time, take care to know your surroundings before you go wandering alone."**

**Whillow had to admit she was transfixed but he didn't seem fazed by her nearly bare form, he was a tiefling, why wasn't he being so bold? She noticed his back was scarred, but they did not end there. She almost found herself following a large one up his spine when he turned around and caught her.**

**"You've never seen scars before?" he asked her. Whillow shook her head, "No, I haven't." she told him softly, "what did that to you?"**

**"Not what.." Ravnos told her, "but who..." the tiefling's voice trailed off as his memories burned him, "you're lucky to have come from a peaceful home Whillow, take some solace in that."**

**"they must have been horrible." she told him with a gentle tone, "to have done that to you. How could they have been so cruel?"**

**Ravnos's eyes closed as he knelt down beside the dead reptile to gather some meat, "sometimes, it was deserved on my behalf." he commented with a heavy heart, "You don't learn to be a killer without doing the deed Whillow." **

**She knelt down beside him her hand falling to his opened palm, slowly her finger followed the lines of a sharply etched scar placed there. "A killer would not have saved me Ravnos, nor would they risk themselves to save innocent people they do not even know."**

**The tiefling glanced at the girl, "I've been told this before Whillow." his hand clenched and he stood up. Ravnos backed away from her, "I'm still not convinced..."**

**With that the tiefling walked away.**

**"Would you ask him to change?" came a voice startling Whillow. She turned to greet her brother and wondered just how long he had been watching them.**

**"No, he doesn't need to." she answered with an honest look as she turned back to where Ravnos had gone, "He just needs to understand that he's not what he thinks he is. I can feel it."**

**"How do you know this?" Palidin asked. Whillow sighed, "He could have done so much Palidin, we were alone. He could have let the creature devour me, or he could have taken advantage of me but he didn't. What evil being would have backed down from such a chance?"  
**

**"None would have." Palidin replied understanding where his sister was coming from, "Whillow he's not what you're looking for."**

**"You don't know that now do you?" she replied swiftly and followed his steps.**

**Palidin saddled his mount as Whillow walked up to him. **

"**So what is the next step?" **

**She asked patting the beast's neck.**

**Her brother turned to her and nonchalantly finished packing his saddle.**

"**We are going into town to find more warriors. Alone our army is not enough."**

"**But who will we find? There are not many who would fight."**

**Warned Whillow.**

**Nodding in agreement he jumped into the saddle and took the reins up, **

"**We have to try, The stranger speaks of alliances and I believe he is heading us in the right direction. We will pick up others along the way."**

**As he rode away Thergran brought Cairobi up to her owner.**

**Whillow smiled at him as she took the beast's reins.**

"**Thank you Thergran. So what are you thoughts of the strangers?"**

**The look the large male gave her made Whillow understand that he did not care for either of them.**

**But maybe they would give great help when needed.**

**For hours it seemed the troupe moved on, barely stopping only for the cleaning of horse and horse hooves of the rocks that covered the path. Soon a town was ahead. Ravnos took in the air as it tickled past his cheeks, there was no devilish scent in this place, but it did not mean that the stench of poverty wasn't strong here.**

**He slowed Remenant's pace causing the others to follow suit, and when Palidin rode up beside him the tiefling spoke.**

**"The town is safe from Baatorian plaque Palidin, but don't expect a warm greeting from those who live there." he gave the elf an honest look, "I can sense the suffering they have gone through and it is vast."**

**Palidin shifted his weight nodding an understanding for the tiefling, "Then we will take things slowly, hopefully they will warm up to our cause."**

**"Hopefully." Ravnos echoed as he tapped a heel and the horse began to move.**

**Once they were inside the town's mud gates the condition of things proved that the tiefling was correct in his assumptions, and that they were indeed stricken with poverty. Most of the villagers were older farmers, hunched and worn from years of abuse.**

**Whillow noticed something out of the ordinary, "Why are there no children here?"**

**"Why have children?" came the raspy voice of a woman as she tended to a goat's wounded leg, "the devil's would take them for death or slavery.. it has been done before."**

**"No.." Whillow nearly cried out but a sharp look from Ravnos stilled her voice. The tiefling didn't seem to mind the stares as he turned Remenant near an older building and dismounted. His heavy boots sloshed before sinking into the mud that made the streets of the town, Ravnos turned away from the horse taking with him his sword just in case.**

**One could never be too safe.**

**The elves were uncertain of the tiefling's intentions and one spoke out.**

**"Why do you carry your weapon tiefling? Do you foresee these elders becoming a problem?"**

**Ravnos gave a sharp sidelong glance, "I've been around too long not to have a back up for the just in case, elf, and I've seen the most innocent of things turn deadly two fold. Lower your guard as you wish, just don't expect my sword to come to your aid should something go horribly wrong."**

**He passed by the elves as they stood silent. Ravnos looked for Palidin and found him standing on the town's worn fountain calling out to the villagers to come hear him out.**

**The tiefling rolled his eyes and without a word took a place at the base of the fountain, his arms folded over his chest as he looked out at the gathered villagers. Every so often his lip would curl revealing a sharp fang.**

**"Times are dire, we need all the aid that can be given!" Palidin spoke continuing on with the reasons to defy the devils and plans on how to destroy their reign.**

**Some villagers agreed, others scoffed and went on their way. But none could deny that Palidin fought hard to find help.**

**Across the way a female stood on her own, black haired and full of fight she smiled as she scanned the crowd and caught sight of the blood maned tiefling. Pursing her lips she nodded, working a plan out in her mind. **

**Later that night in the town inn Whillow was sitting at a table alone when Palidin sat down by her. He could see his sister was worn, she was not her lively self.**

"**We have much help from the locals, some dwarves, some humans, but all are help. Things are looking much better for us Whillow."**

**She only smiled in response, staring at Ravnos who was across the room alone as usual and seemingly in deep thought.**

**"Why does he insist on solitude." she mumbled causing Palidin to look back at the tiefling and shake his head. Palidin turned back to his sister shrugging his shoulder, "He's a strange one Whillow, maybe he'll warm up to us later on? But I think he's got more on his plate then he will admit. Only time will tell."**

**"Well I'm growing impatient." Whillow whispered as Ravnos glanced her direction. She did not turn her eyes away, Whillow wanted him to wonder what her intentions were.**

**She wanted him to know her interest in him.**

**Ravnos in turn kept his gaze at her, he was confused and somewhat irritated that she was staring his direction but the tiefling merely sent her an uncertain glance before returning back to the drink before him. He could hear the villagers speaking of him even when they made certain to keep their distance and their business on the other end of the room from him. But it made Ravnos laugh inside more then angry by what they said.He scared them, and the devil in him found humor in that fact.**

**As he tapped his mug with a claw he saw a shadow move around him.**

**Suddenly a female stood in front of him. Bearing raven black hair and quite a strong physique she smiled putting her claw on his chest.**

"**You know blood mane tieflings are a rare sight in these parts."**

"**And so are warrior maidens."**

**With her hand still on his chest the female moved ever closer to him, trying to entice him it seemed.**

"**Are you in the army against the devils?"**

**She asked.**

"**Yes, and what of you?" he replied as he pulled her hands from him.**

"**That I am."**

**She added licking her lips. She wanted this male, and knew that it was only a matter of time before she had him where she wanted him.**

"**So what do you call yourself?" **

"**They call me Ravnos. And you?"**

"**Lina." She said with her smile never fading, "So Ravnos, is there a female that you claim?"**

**Understanding now what she was trying to do Ravnos stood up quickly to get away from her.**

"**NO!" He replied as she backed him into a wall, **

"**I am yet to be taken." was her rather quick reply as her hands slid down his stomach and pushed pass his belt, thus causing the big warrior to flinch and pull her hand out.**

"**You're straight to the point, aren't you?" Ravnos uttered in a somewhat trembling tone.**

"**Only when it comes to taking something I want handsome." **

**Lina replied, "Just making myself known that's all. Remember the invitation is open anytime, anyplace."**

**Ravnos watched her leave, then shook his head and sighed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Miles away, far across the now death ridden plains, in a lost place an evil mind was at work.**

**An old rundown castle his base of terror, this vicious soul enjoyed to inflict pain. After the Baatezu triumph against Alustriel and the city of Silverymoon; Mephisto felt he had nothing more to fear, nor to hold him back from gaining control. **

**He stood thinking of his victory and a smile overtook his worn features.**

**Ravnos' death was but a sweet revelation in his plans of domination. The tall devil held his main enemy's crest in his great claw, this was the symbol of his power.**

**As he thought the great door to his chamber opened and in entered two females.**

**The first, a dark female erinyes who deemed herself his mate, and the other was Leedra a vampiric commander.**

**Adriara walked over to the large devil.**

"**Bel, you must celebrate our continued victory."**

**Evermore as vicious as her partner, Adriara basked in the glory of her power. Though speaking of Ravnos' fate pained her a little more then she would reveal.**

**Leedra stood up interrupting the two. There was still a threat out there, and Bel was too ignorant to see that. The drow, Drizzt was still alive, and so were others of heroic strength. She felt that she had to bring this to his attention.**

"**My Lord, the armies were not all destroyed! Rebels still wander the outlands, don't they pose a threat to your victory?"**

"**Those fools do not scare me Leedra!" He hissed angrily in her direction, " They fled, and when they are found I will dispose of them."**

"**Or they will destroy us!"**

**Leedra hissed back in anger in an attempt to get through to him, " You know as much as I that his blood still flows, and he will come for you."**

**Bel unfolded his wings in anger, forcing Leedra to back away from him.**

"**And I will be ready for them!" He yelled, "Now leave before I decide to find another commander."**

**The vampress bore her fangs with distaste before bowing her head in defeat and leaving the devils to their own.**

**When Leedra was gone Adriara looked at her mate.**

"**She does have the right idea, the rebels may gather against us."**

"**I have everything under control." Bel reminded her, "Has my judgement ever led us astray?"**

**Adriara could not fight his will even if she felt something dangerous stirred the winds, "No dark one."**

**The arch devil glared back at the Erinyes, "but the tiefling's blood still flows, though in the shell of another. That does bother me Adriara."**

**"Ixian." she said, "he knows his place dark lord, he will not follow his father's rebellious nature."**

**The look Bel gave her was one of concern, he knew blood was thicker then water, and the sins of the father awakened within the son. He gave Adriara an ultimatum, "Send your son from here Adriara, or I will have him destroyed."**

**Adriara's eyes narrowed as she too left the devilish lord to his own, he sought to destroy her son, her only link to the one she wished to posess. If Ixian remained here, like a beast destroying the get rid of his competition. Bel would end him.**

**There was a fire in his eyes, one burning bright of hatred that had been seeping through his veins since the moment of his birth, but behind those eyes there seemed to be a different light. One that even Ixian could not define.**

**He felt it even as he maliciously brought the devilish imp to it's death, a slight sign of remorse, but not for the devil's death. No his remorse ran much deeper, to those he killed without provacation. The ones innocent of evil. "What is happening?" he began to ask himself as the feelings began to invade his mind, the tiefling was uncertain and this doubt angered him even more.**

**Now he had to know the truth...**

**Spitting rage Ixian followed the downward spiral that was the entrance to the dungeon, his claws outstretched and lashing out at any and all who got in his way the tiefling made his path to where screams of fear were heard loud and clear.**

**His dark eyes scanned the cages, finally falling on the frightened gaze of a young woman who so desperately fought to quiet a tiny baby.**

**"Bring me the whelp." he commanded and watched with narrow eyes as the devilish soldier retrieved the crying newborn from the safety of it's mother's arms and carelessly brought it to him. Tiny fingers stretched out as the baby's small eyes opened, looking around, seeking the warmth of it's mother. It was too helpless to understand it's fate, too helpless to defend itself and as Ixian stared at the tiny bald thing he found himself facinated by it's innocense. **

**He glanced momentarily to his claw tipped hands, seeing just how large they were compared to the baby's own, in this thought Ixian didn't realize how close his hand had come to the soft child until a small but strong grip took hold of a finger of his. **

**Ixian shifted his weight, and struck without mercy.**

**Leedra pushed down the corridor searching for the big tiefling, each answer to her question led her down, into the dungeon where the prisoner's were kept. The vampress wondered why he was down there but figured she would see for herself when she found him. So in a rush the vampress decended the spiral stairs, closer and closer to the dungeon.**

**The blood splattered across the wall, and the screams of an agonized mother wailed throughout the prisons. Ixian sneered as his burning eyes glanced upward falling upon a blue eyed stare, the little thing babbled and cooed unaware of the sacrifice that this evil being had just given for it's life. But Ixian knew well what he had done and as he stepped over the now evicerated devil soldier's corpse he went to the cell holding the baby's mother and ripped the door clean off.**

**"You will never realize what this child has saved you from." he growled handing the wriggling baby to the woman before pointing to the door of the cell, "But appreciate him as long as your lives are entertwined, you will not always have the chance."**

**She nodded thankfully once her baby was back in her arms.**

**It seemed to her that they had been riding for days, even though the sun had just begun to lower behind them from it's position when their journey began. Whillow was riding atop the bay beast that she had been given by the tall tiefling, she named the horse Cairobi, a pretty name she thought that fit the mare's delicate, and graceful demeanor. **

**The mare's pace was steady and great care was taken to remain at the flanks of Palidin's stallion. Whillow agreed with the horse's choice, she would not wish to get left behind either.**

**As they moved forth the worn down path that they were following began to take shape, the road was worn now telling them all that there was a village ahead, and they all had to sigh somewhat.**

**They had no idea what they would find once they got there.**

**The group had traveled far, once they found sanctuary at the upcoming village they decided that a rest was in order. After all the traveling their mounts were growing weary and irritated. Besides the winds were growing stronger and clouds looming above them were grumbling in anger.**

**Ravnos pulled Remenant ahead of the rest of them keeping all senses open the tiefling slowed the horse to a light walk when the gates were passed. The place was quiet, and there was no life that the tiefling could gather but he kept the horse on a straightforward path following the main drag, Ravnos was looking for a sign of life. Or atleast a clue leading him to realize what happened in this place.**

**Remenant's hooves slipped on the muddy road as the two came to what looked like the bazzaar. It was here that Ravnos pulled the horse to a stop.**

**"Why are you stopping tiefling?" came a call from the back of the troupe, "Nobody lives here, it's abandoned."**

**All the horses stopped leaving the tiefling and his own mount a few feet ahead. Ravnos turned back to them, shaking his head ominously before he motioned to the inn with his eyes.**

**Curiously Whillow glanced to the inn and took a closer look, there didn't seem to be any movement, and if someone did live here wouldn't they have stepped out to greet them?**

**As she stared a whisp moved quickly passed the window and she almost fell off her horse in shock. Palidin was there to steady her upon her horse's back as he too noticed the movement but when he moved to warn the tiefling Ravnos had already dismounted Remenant and was carefully heading toward the inn.**

**He signaled his soldiers to follow suit, but to be careful as he himself dismounted and unsheathed his sword. But when Whillow was to do the same he put his hand on her leg, "No Whillow, stay up there and be safe."**

**"But.." she wanted to argue but he ignored her plea and slowly made his way after the tiefling. Whillow angrily sighed but kept a close eye on her brother and the tiefling, she worried for them.**

**Ravnos came to the Palidin of the inn, holding direwrath carefully to his side he turned his body sideways and peeked into teh dark building, normal sight would have seen darkness but Ravnos had extraordinary vision.**

**The green of his eyes illuminated as the shadows hit them, seeing nothing the tiefling continued to cautiously enter the inn, there was nothing in there also. Nothing but overturned tables and broken goblets a sure sign that some sort of struggle had taken place there, but Ravnos did not see any blood nor the remains of victims.**

**He stepped over a broken chair on his way to the bar counter, taking care he tapped direwrath's point against the wood hoping to root out any overeager beasties but his challenge was left unanswered. Ravnos examined the other side of the bar before a glimmer on the floorboards caught his attention, taking up the object with his claws he sneered and turned to Palidin who had just entered behind him, "Baatezu." he simply implied tossing the trinket to the young man. Suddenly a door opened from the stairs and a figure lunged for the tiefling. Ravnos saw the flash of a blade, so he acted quickly, catching the intruder's weapon arm up before reaching for the stranger's neck and slamming him hard into the countertop.**

**Palidin quickly ran to the tiefling's aid but once he reached the fallen attacker he had to take a step back, the tiefling himself relaxed his grip as they both realized that the attacker was not male, but a young woman who seemed to have been through hard times by the looks of her.**

**She in turn gazed up at them with uncertainty, and most of all, fear.**

**"Can you speak girl?" Palidin spoke up as Ravnos backed away from her, "Where are you hurt? Don't fear us, we aren't here to harm you."**

**Trembling the girl nodded and sat up, though her eyes rested on the tiefling, "I understand... but they are not all gone."**

**"Who?" Ravnos asked tilting his head curiously at the girl, "Baatezu? Devils?"**

**She was about to nod when the wall to their left opened up and flames shot forth revealing a tall, red skinned figure bearing a whip adorned in thorns. Ravnos cringed and pulled direwrath upward as the whip snapped midair, "Palidin warn the others to retreat, the devilish general never wanders without his legion!"**

**The whip's end came down on the tiefling's shoulder and bit him hard but Ravnos didn't reveal any pain as he moved to attack the devil. Palidin was hesitant to leave the tiefling but did as told.**

**"You're a bad shot with that cutter!" Ravnos growled with insult as the horned devil pulled the whip back to throw another shot, but this one was not aimed for the tiefling, this was meant for the girl.**

**Seeing this Ravnos lunged for her, using his body in defense he draped his arms around her when the whip was drawn down. His teeth clenching in pain now he turned his body as the devil pulled a sword.**

**"Get to the door now!" Ravnos warned the girl but the devil overheard. Pulling his claw up he forced hellfire to burn the top part of the doorway and within seconds it crumbled knocking the walls into a pile to block the escape. **

**"Son of a six tailed whore!" Ravnos growled pushing the woman to the only other exit available. More hellfire smashed into the wall behind him as he pushed the girl to ascend the stairs.**

**She screamed but followed this dark one's commands without question, after all he seemed to be there to help her not harm her. Her hands fell against the wall as she moved down the corridor with him at her heels, there was an open door up ahead so she ran into the room and fell against the bed with exhaustion.**

**Ravnos slammed the door shut just as more hellfire hit against the door, sweat poured down his chest as the red haired tiefling glanced around the room for an escape, there was a window.**

**"Thank you." the girl whispered with a worn voice but the tiefling shook his head and took her hand abruptly.**

**"Don't thank me yet." he said with a deep devilish accent as he pulled her to the window, "I have to save you first.." he glanced outside and thankfully saw that the soldiers were mounting their horses, but their weapons were drawn just in case.**

**"Hold onto me as tight as you can."**

**"What?" she gasped but when a sharp thud slammed against the door nearly knocking it from it's hinges she didn't hesitate to put her arms around the tiefling's strong torso.**

**"Better close your eyes and pray to your pantheon, I won't promise a soft landing." Ravnos told her as he put an arm around her.**

**The door flew apart as the devil shoved himself into the room.**

**Below Whillow watched anxiously. Palidin had given the men orders to draw their weapons so something was going on, and the tiefling had not returned to his horse yet.**

**The sound of hissing was drowned out by a heavy slam and she watched as the tiefling fell from the second story window of the inn right into the mud of the street, in his arms there was a stranger... a woman. Her eyes narrowed in jealousy until another sound demanded her attention, it was the devil and he wasn't happy.**

**"Ravnos!" she called to him as the devil leapt from the window and landed in the mud a few feet from the tiefling and his charge. **

**Shoving the girl away Ravnos reached over for his sword but the devil was fast to kick the weapon from the tiefling's grasp.**

**"Run with the cattle I see." hissed the devil as he aknowledged Palidin's troupe with disdain as if he would finish them after he took care of this pest first, "The female is my toy..." his yellow eyes caught sight of Whillow and a smile erupted on his toothy maw, "I do think I will treat myself to that one as well."**

**Ravnos glanced to Whillow, his lips turned to a sneer as he glared back up at the devil, "You won't get the chance to touch her wretch."**

**"And I suppose you, or any of these fools will stop me then?" came the devils insulting response as he reached down for the tiefling. Just as he would have grabbed Ravnos by the neck an arrow plunged into his fleshy palm, it actually burned him causing the devil to back away to remove the obstruction. While the infernal beast was focused on that Ravnos took hold of his sword, he glanced around the desolate town catching more movement in the shadows. The devil wasn't alone, but what sort of lackeys did he command?**

**Ravnos wasn't about to wait and find out, whistling he called for Remenant who came without care. Hefting himself up into the horse's saddle the tiefling grabbed the girl pulling her up with him before he turned the horse away, "Get out now!" he yelled to the others in the nick of time.**

**The horses took to a swift run as a horde of spiny devils began to try to trap them. Ravnos was at the back of the group now. Remenant's ears flattened as he lurched his head forward to gather more speed but still the devils were coming on his flanks pretty fast, to this Ravnos lashed out with his sword but only hit a few of the dark soldiers before more would take their place.**

**It seemed hopeless, the devils were many and Palidin's group were so few, they were fleeing only to meet their deaths upon the road ahead. Atleast this is what Ravnos thought until a figure cloaked in black stood in their path. The horses parted and when Remenant reached the figure, the stranger himself removed the cloak's hood from his head and revealed his true self.**

**The horse's hooves slammed hard into the earth, taking in the full force of his body as Ravnos pulled back on the reins and turned his mount back.**

**"Ixian!" he growled ready to urge Remenant to follow the path they had just taken but he stopped the horse suddenly.**

**Dropping the cloak to the ground and unfurling his wings Ixian held a staff outward, his attention not on Ravnos but the horde of oncoming devil. There was a flash of hellfire as Ixian immolated the devils into a blackened ash that would fall to his feet.**

**The tall black haired tiefling smiled back wryly at his sire, he enjoyed the fact that he did know where the tiefling was and his mother did not, but Ixian enjoyed the elder tiefling's distaste of him ever the more. Ravnos stared silent for a moment, confused, and concerned at the same time. He couldn't help the fact that his hornblade awaited a fight, why should he trust anything this darker tiefling does?**

**"You're a resilient fool aren't you?" Ixian sputtered turning his full form to face his still mounted father, "did you have yourself a good nap Ravnos?"**

**"Somehow I get the feeling you aren't surprised to see me Ixian?" the elder growled back. Ixian shook his head at this, a response that Ravnos was certain of.**

**There was the scent of burning brimstone upon the wind as the ashes began to mix with the light rain that now fell. Ixian's armored shoulders were drenched, his hair lying in strands down his chest because of the rain but he didn't care, it was cooling to feel it against his skin. A nice change for once.**

**The winged one began to circle the horse and it's riders, every so often flicking his nails against his chainmaile because of impatient nerves, "I knew you'd surface sooner or later crimson, but I wasn't expecting such a quick retaliation. You impress me..." he stopped and crossed his arms as he glanced at the young woman who was clutched tightly to Ravnos' shoulders, "always the hero I see, some things never change do they?"**

**Ravnos pointed direwrath's razor tip at the other tiefling, his eyes shining behind the locks of red hair that hung wet down his face, "Obviously." he responded with a malicious tone as Remenant snorted with disapproval at the winged one's arrival, "now tell me why would you go and kill your own?"**

**Ixian's sneer faded and for a minute second Ravnos could have swore that he saw another facade in the tiefling's face. **

**"I have no brethren Ravnos, they were fodder and I treated them as such. besides they were nothing to dispose of, it's you I'm after."**

**Palidin stopped his mount when he came up to the two tieflings, and with an instant recognition of the winged tiefling his sword was drawn, "It was him Ravnos, he enslaved our people!"**

**Ixian smirked as Ravnos turned back to him, "Just a few sheep out of the many." he retorted slyly with his hands before him.**

**This didn't amuse Ravnos, who still aiming the weapon at Ixian dismounted and stood to face the younger adversary, "Where are they?" he asked of Ixian sharply, "where did you take them? tell me now or so help me..."**

**"You'll do what Ravnos, I have yet to see your power." Ixian chided back just as sharply.**

**From afar Whillow saw the confrontation, in a sense she feared what the winged tiefling would tell them. Her breath didn't leave her lips as she awaited the answer they all needed to hear.**

**Ravnos moved closer to Ixian.**

**The winged one smirked, "Your blood flows deep Ravnos, it's a burden I assure you this." his flame yellow eyes pierced the shadows as he glanced up at Whillow and bore his fangs, "alive, that is how you all would see them isn't it?" he asked curiously tilting his head sideways, "never thought I would falter, Adriara has... been damned determined to mold me into her soldier boy to take your place tiefling. Only to see me fail her as you have."**

**"They are alive?" Ravnos asked, "because of you.."**

**Ixian nodded as Whillow sighed with such relief she couldn't deny it.**

**"They have such strong young, I couldn't allow them to kill that infant.." Ixian's voice trailed off as he raised his claw and pointed to the west, "There... half a day's journey you will find them all alive and well." he walked to Ravnos, wings folding to his back, "such fools they are, calling me a hero."**

**The winged tiefling's voice hinted with humor as he strode past Ravnos only to disappear into the shadows.**

**Standing silent for the moment Ravnos was transfixed on the spot that his offspring had disappeared into. **

**"Ravnos." a soft spoken voice came breaking the tiefling of his stupor, "come, we have a day's journey to endure."**

**"Hero..?"**

**Whillow stopped and turned back to the tiefling.**

**"What was that Ravnos?"**

**His green eyes turned her direction. Illuminating orbs bearing both the pain of a million memories yet the flicker of hope that kept him going for so long. She felt comfort in his gaze, but did not understand why.**

**"Hero.. sounds so honorable to speak it but why label the unworthy of such a title?" direwrath was slid into place as he reached for his horse's reins, "why do your people give respect unbiased by past actions?"**

**"Because not everyone does things of their own will Ravnos. Not everyone bears a heart cold as stone."**

**"Really?" he mumbled pulling himself up into the wooden saddle upon Remenant's back, "I will keep that in mind Whillow." the big stallion strode up next to her own as he helped her mount her horse, "sometimes you're wiser then you look."**

**He smirked lightly and she returned it with a light grin, "I am wiser Ravnos, when I want to be."**

**The big tiefling glanced back to the young woman holding tightly to his midsection, "you women and your ways.. always at your convenience, is that how it is?"**

**She giggled as he forced the horse to lead the group away.**

_**He was in the dark, a hollow cavern it felt like, but the darkness was blinding him. All around sounds began to shatter the silence. They scratched the barren rock like metal grinding bone.**_

_**A skilled warrior his hands shook not as he reached down to his hips for his loyal weapons.**_

_**They were not there.**_

_**"Defenseless are we? foolish rothe."**_

_**Her voice was snakey, tainted of malice and spite, and full of enjoyment as she taunted him.**_

_**Drizzt closed his eyes, his sight was worthless to him now, and relied on his other senses alone. Excellent hearing picked up a scraping of many feet upon the ground and he slowly backed away from the noise, taking care to remain silent to the voice's taunting as not to give his location away.**_

_**But she already knew his location, and she had him targeted.**_

_**"You are silent weak male. Do you not wish to converse with your goddess?"**_

_**He wanted to ridicule her, to strike her down a few chords but Drizzt remained quiet. Listening quietly and waiting.**_

_**"There is one who wishes to speak with you, Drizzt. A figure from your past, one who holds a place in your heart I believe..."**_

_**Suddenly the darkness gave way in Drizzt's sight and he could see freely once again. He was in a darke web infested palace, and standing before him was his father.**_

_**But Zaknafein was not as he was before.**_

_**"I do enjoy the company of my little puppet Drizzt." suddenly Zak began to take a life of his own, but as his head bobbed upward it seemed out of place, almost surreal to Drizzt.**_

_**It was then that Lolth revealed the strings controlling the once proud weapon's master. He was a puppet.. literally.**_

_**Springing to action Drizzt was about to head for the large arachnid figure behind his father...**_

**"Drizzt!' came a shrill voice as the warrior elf suddenly felt himself stuck and unable to move. Waking from his dream state Drizzt looked down to notice that both Twinkle and Icingdeath were out and in the position to strike.**

**Their intended target did not look pleased.**

**"If you wish to remain living, sword master, then please keep your toys away from my throat."**

**Heredon felt Drizzt's muscles relax and so he released his magic to allow the younger drow a chance to regain himself.**

**"My apologies." apologised Drizzt as the swords were replaced back to their sheaths, "I did not mean to do that."**

**Heredon sighed at the younger drow as he set a bowl of stew before him, "It was partially my fault, I should not have tried to wake you in the midst of such a dream. The stew is somewhat edible, you need to fill your belly after all."**

**Drizzt looked at the bowl set before him and held back a cringe, the stew, or atleast that's what Heredon deemed it, was rather runny and slick fat covered the surface giving it a slimy texture. But as the elder drow looked to him Drizzt kindly took a bite, "It's good.." he mumbled trying to force the thick slime to fall down his throat. But Heredon only smiled back as he set his own bowl down, "you keep your lies up Drizzt, even when you know I can see straight through them well enough. maybe we will find a good tavern in the next town we visit?"**

**"Doubtful as that is." Drizzt commented putting the bowl down and reaching for his sore forehead, "it is a nice thought isn't it Heredon?"**

**"I know." came Heredon's response as he stretched his arms and popped his neck from it's soreness. They had traveled nonstop for decades, him and Drizzt, fighting who knows how many of these devils and their minions for the own sake and the sake of those unable to defend themselves. Such travels were taking a toll on the both of them, necromancer and sword master both.**

**And the death of a good friend long ago did not help their pain.**

**Drizzt was still struck with the pain of losing Cattie four winters before. Heredon knew the pain of loss, he also knew the sorrow would not go away easily. **

**The elder drow looked the other in the eyes, "They are not taken from us forever Drizzt, trust me, I know this well."**

**"But what if they are?" asked Drizzt half heartedly, "What if they are in the realm of another, a prisoner never to find freedom."**

**With a wise look on his face Heredon sighed again, "Her control will not last. And your father was so bold to face her vengeance before, tell me you could not see him doing so now."**

**"You're right." Drizzt leaned forward, his long silver hair was ravaged with time as it hung loose down his shoulders.**

**"I know I am." the elder commented as he tossed an apple for Drizzt to catch, "Lolth has little power though she brags well enough. I've seen her more then once, and she fears losing control of those she reigns over. That fear will come to pass soon enough." he took a bite of the apple and smiled, "the other demons find her distasteful..." his voice trailed off as if he knew something he should not reveal so easily.**

**Heredon held the apple he was eating before him, "now we should discuss our plans for the coming day... which way should we travel, north... east..."**

**"West." came a strong feminine voice as a tall red haired female stepped from the bushes with a sack slung over her shoulder. She dropped the sack between the two drow before fixing her long crimson locks and checking the buckles of her leather top.**

**"West?" Heredon chided looking up at his ashen skinned tiefling grandaughter slyly, "why west? Is there something of importance there may I ask?"**

**Zha'lith lifted her leg and rested it next to Drizzt before pulling her long leather boot back into place, "Not that I know of, I just have this feeling is all.."**

**She winked at Drizzt before she pulled her leg away and turned to her grandfather, "and I trust my feelings, you know that."**

**"Yes." he answered her noting the girl's interest in Drizzt with a keen grin of his own, "i know that as well, but what of Drizzt? Doesn't he have a say in this matter?"**

**Drizzt would only give Zha' lith a quick glance before turning his lavender eyes away shlyly, she was much taller then him, with a strong yet obviously feminine figure and green eyes that seemed to see right through him. But it was what he saw when he looked in those green eyes that stopped him from answering her bidding.**

**She was her father's daughter.**

**"Well?" Zha whispered impatiently as she took a seat next to Drizzt, "what do you think Drizzt? should we go west or chance our path in another?"**

**Drizzt looked up at Heredon and upon seeing the sly look on the elder drow's face he sighed, "West sounds good to me."**

**"Then it is settled." Zha called out as she playfully nipped at Drizzt's ear gently, "we go west, so let's get packed and on the move. I'm growing bored of this place."**

**Zha stood and left to ready her mount leaving both males alone once more. **

**"She's just like her father, impatient as a snag toothed boar." Heredon replied. Drizzt agreed. As the Necromancer gathered his things and followed Zha to their mounts Drizzt had to smile, time seemed to take away and yet it also gave back.**

**In Heredon he saw a figure similar to his own father and maybe that was why he was so easily able to get along with the necromancer? **

**He didn't realize that he was lost in his thoughts until Zha rode up beside him and tapped him lightly on the back in a playful manner.**

**"Come elf, you're lost on your mind again.." she commented as he glanced up at her and grinned.**

**Drizzt said nothing as he jumped into the saddle and followed her and the necromancer away, to the west, where the young tiefling's heart seemed to wish to take her.**

**Miles to the west as the three travelers winded their way home Ravnos and his own band had finally come to a battle ravaged village. The tiefling slowed his horse as they passed through the gates. Remenant's hooves buried deep into the mud as he paced down the worn path leading farther and farther into the village.**

**It seemed to Ravnos that Ixian had lied to them all and he was about to turn his horse back when a movement caught his attention, holding his hands outward in a show of peaceful intentions the tiefling called out to whoever was there.**

**"My intentions involve no harm to you nor your families!" he called out just before a whizzing sound cut the darkness of the night and a dull pointed pain shot through his shoulder. Ravnos cringed as the arrow dug into the spauldron, breaking the skin of his shoulder and leaving pieces of metal to rest in the wound.**

**"Don't shoot!" cried Whillow when she realized what was happening. Her own people were in fear for their lives, and they were taking out that fear on the only devilish being in the area.**

**Another arrow was fired before her cry came but Ravnos anticipated this one, painfully he raised his forearm upward glancing the arrow's path from his head, "Call them off!" he hissed baring his fangs menacingly as he pulled direwrath from her sheath, "Or I'll end them here!"**

**"Stop firing your arrows!" Whillow called out again this time taking a place next to Ravnos hoping that they saw her.**

**When a figure ran out she knew it had worked.**

**"Whillow!" the man yelled happilly as he was followed by more men, and some women, "Whillow, Palidin? could that be you? how did you find us?" **

**The man was elderly by the looks of him, but his aim was true, and though he seemed happy to see his offspring once again Ravnos was still bitter about the wound in his shoulder. Beneath him Remenant seemed spooked by the sudden outpouring of people that he turned himself half ways in a circle before his rider was able to calm him.**

**"Father, this is Ravnos..." Whillow exclaimed as Palidin embraced his father strongly, "he was the one who has helped us, without him we would be dead.."**

**The man looked at the tiefling with some spite, but he had been through too much over the years to not allow a second chance so he nodded gratefully to the still mounted tiefling all the while trying to hide his uncertainty.**

**Palidin pat his father on the shoulder, "He is good father. Do not judge by breeding alone."**

**"I am sorry Palidin," the old man replied as he watched the tiefling painfully remove the damaged spauldron, "but it won't be so easy to trust that one."**

**Whillow looked back to Ravnos as her father pulled her and her brother with him into one of the undamaged buildings.**

**He didn't seem to notice...**

**They were together again, families who were torn apart by the appearence of the devils were reunited, and all seemed that it would return to some normal way again. All but one.**

**Whillow couldn't help but wonder of Ravnos, he had disappeared somewhere after they were reunited with her father. And she was worried.**

**So as all the others fell asleep she slipped out of the building and cloaked in warm wool she strode out into the rain drenched streets. Remenant was dozing with the other horses she noticed but the tiefling was not there with them.**

**Noises in the night coupled with a few rumbling rounds of thunder frightened her some but Whillow continued down the dark streets, they were so empty and she began to imagine that she was not alone here. That there were others around just to make herself feel at ease, but it wasn't working as well as she had hoped.**

**As the young woman came around the corner a white blur flew before her and landed on the Palidin of a building just to her left.**

**"Where did you come from?" she whispered to the white feathered bird but as she neared the doorway it flew off into the night. Whillow thought this odd as she peeked into the building, "Ravnos..?" she called into the darkness within, "Are you there?"**

**Silence beckoned her from inside but no voice called back to her, and suddenly the darkness began to frighten her more.**

**Her imagination began to take over and shadows began taking the form of her fears. They came after her now, they knew where to find her.**

**Scared she backed away from the door, coming right into a solid form behind her.**

**"Whillow?" **

**She couldn't help but jump at the sound of his voice and when Whillow turned around to see Ravnos standing there she trembled slightly.**

**He just looked at her confused, the rain drenching his long hair giving him a darker facade then the one she has seen before. Ravnos shook his head at her as he brought his armor up, "You shouldn't be standing in this rain, it can make you sick." he told her as he stepped inside the dark building and tossed his drenched armor to the ground.**

**"Where did you go?" she asked of him as she followed him inside, "I couldn't find you anywhere.."**

**"Are you my guardian now?" he commented crudely and sat down, grunting some to the pain in his shoulder that he still had not tended to, "do I need to tell you of my whereabouts?"**

**Whillow was insulted by his rude behavior but she willed any anger away and sat across from him, pointing at the wound, "I should take a look at that, it looks infected."**

**He smirked, "A healer too now are you?" **

**"Why are you being such a jerk!" she yelled rising to her feet to confront him, "I did nothing to you to deserve this!"**

**Ravnos didn't seem affected by her sudden outburst and as casually as could be done the tiefling reached to the arrow and broke the shaft in half, then after glancing at Whillow momentarily he turned the embedded half clockwise before pulling it out of his skin and muscle.**

**Blood shot onto the ground as Ravnos tossed the arrow at a wall away from him, "I did nothing to deserve this either." **

**"Oh Ravnos.." Whillow softly replied, "I wish it wouldn't have come to that, but they didn't no better... my father didn't know better but he understands now. Come on you don't need to stay here in this place alone... it's so dark and lonely."**

**"Maybe I prefer the darkness.." Ravnos added, "and the loneliness."**

**"You can't mean that."**

**"Why not?" **

**Whillow shook her head at him, why was he so stubborn? Why didn't he see her intentions?**

**And why was she so afraid of her own wishes?**

**Ravnos raised an eyebrow, "tell me why you insist on pressing me Whillow? after this, you will go on with your life as I will go on with mine. we don't need to see one another again."**

**"Maybe that's not my wish." she hissed back to him, throwing some salted meat down onto the table beside him before she angrily shot out the front door. He glanced down at the meat and sighed. Bringing down his fist he growled at his ill manners, and the fact that he was so quick to push her away.**

**Outside Whillow ran to the side of a nearby building and closed her eyes sadly, there were tears, but the rain washed them away.**

**The rain didn't falter their journey as the three made their way west. The two drow, one who walks with death and the other a master of battle, and one female tiefling kept their horses at a safe pace as they passed through territory that was once beautiful country. That was before the devils ravaged it into a barren wasteland.**

**"There must be some water in this place." Drizzt called from his cowled hood as he rode his horse before Zha and next to Heredon, "the horses can't keep running like this, they'll fall from exhaustion."**

**"I know." Heredon answered as he felt his horse begin to trip from weariness. The animals would carry their masters as bravely as they could, but a body of water would be a welcome sight.**

**Zha happened to glance upward when a white bird circled overhead. **

**"There follow that bird!" she told her companions, "it would lead us to water!"**

**"How do you know that?" Heredon asked as she smiled back to him.**

**"I just do!" she snapped back pushing her horse before theres with all intent on following the white bird. And after a few strides of the horses' hooves both male drow were put to shame as Zha slowed her mount to a watering hole.**

**"See." she boasted as she jumped from the saddle and gave her mare the reins, "I told you."**

**The girl led her horse to the water, of which the feisty colt drank eagerly enough. **

**Drizzt brought his horse up beside hers and both cast one another a short, quick, grin before Zha happened to look away and see that Heredon was no longer with them.**

**"Grandfather!" she called out as Drizzt turned to look, realizing that the old drow wasn't there.**

**But where did he go?**

**Zha left the horses still calling out his name, becoming more and more frightened when he would not answer her back. Making a path through a bunch of thorny bushes with Drizzt at her heels the young tiefling finally found her grandfather near a beast worn path. He was kneeling down, lifting some strange substance from the ground with a finger when they showed up.**

**"What is this Heredon?" Drizzt asked noting how sticky, yet slick the blackened substance was despite it's flaky appearance.**

**The elder drow sifted the mess through his fingers before looking up at the lavender eyed elf, "Ashes of things that were once living."**

**"Ashes?" asked Drizzt before Zha cut him off.**

**"I don't like this." she whispered as if a chill ran up her spine, "something terrible was here... what do these ashes belong to grandfather?"**

**He didn't wish to tell her, a past never known was acceptable when it involved something so horrendous as hers did. But the look she gave him, curious as it was, also contained an innate fear that he understood.**

**Heredon sighed and stood, "Zha your feelings, there is a reason for it all." he glanced to Drizzt who nodded as if to agree with the elder's intentions, "something; someone powerful was here and this is the result. These ashes belong to the beasts that have been ravaging these lands since the Baatezu took claim to this place so long ago, these devil were immolated into ash..."**

**"But why do I feel so scared..." her voice trailed off as if she wasn't wishing truly to hear the truth, "why do I feel so angry?"**

**Beside her Drizzt closed his eyes sadly as Heredon explained.**

**"Because you are part of them Zha, your father..."**

**"My father?" she growled as her eyes narrowed slightly, "why hasn't this ever come to the surface before?" she stared straight at Heredon, "why didn't you tell me that I was part of the problem?"**

**His heart snapped in two as the elder drow looked at the pain his grandaughter was now enduring, there was nothing he could do but try to tell her that it meant nothing. But maybe he wasn't the one who would get through to her.**

**"Zha your father wasn't full blooded, baatezu genes don't dominate you... They didn't dominate him."**

**She glared as if she didn't believe him, instead the young tiefling turned away from the both of them, going back to the horses.**

**In the trees above the pure white bird watched in sorrow at the girl's pain, tilting it's head curiously the small creature waited and watched as the three travelers once again took to the path.**

**Zha remained silent the rest of the ride.**

**A day had passed without incident, it would seem that his suspicions were untrue, and that Ixian did indeed lead them to the others in a show of good intention. Not as Ravnos had at first thought, it was not a trap.**

**The sun had not yet come to show itself upon the sky as Ravnos saddled Remenant. He did his part by helping these people find their loved ones and now he figured it was time for him to move on.**

**Spare them the fear of his presence at best.**

**When all was packed the tiefling led the horse to the eastward entrance gate of the old township, he said nothing as the two neared the gate. He didn't even aknowledge the guards as they watched him cautiously move on. They could live with their fears he figure. It was best for their survival.**

**Once he was outside the gates Ravnos stopped Remenant, and after gently patting the horse's shoulder he was about to lift himself into the saddle when a stirring of leaves turned him back around.**

**Whillow gazed back at him solemnly.**

**"I did not need a farewell Whillow."**

**The look on her face stiffened and she took a step forward, "Why do you need to go? can't you stay a little longer, if it's because of them..."**

**"They have nothing to do with it." Ravnos cut her off sharply before settling his voice at her sorrow, "I have no reason to stay Whillow, your people are where they should be as are you. I've done my part, and now I go."**

**"Just like that." she retorted sharply crossing her arms over her chest, "and you're gone."**

**He nodded but wouldn't look at her. Ravnos turned around and hefted himself up into the saddle, "Just like that."**

**Whillow's eyes narrowed and she backed up, "Then goodbye is all that's left."**

**She shook her head, turned and headed back into the town leaving the tiefling to head off once again alone. And in silence Ravnos turned Remenant toward the gate, and out of town.**

**Whillow watched from a guard tower as the tiefling and his horse soon faded upon the horizon.**

**Remenant did not slow as his rider kept a silent vigil on all that was around them, this place itched at Ravnos' nerves so much and he knew the reason why.**

**The Baatezu, their influence was felt even where they were not visible. It could drain a strong soul if allowed, he felt it, but Ravnos was clever to their process.**

**He wouldn't allow it to take him over now.**

**Up on a rolling hill the tiefling slowed his mount, there was smoke in the distance, a strange bellowing cloud that did not resemble the indications of a normal campfire.**

**No this smoke was blacker then pitch, and littered with red flashes.**

**He didn't wish to go any further but Ravnos had to, riding the big horse up to the peak of the hillside he turned Remenant to the side and gazed down.**

**Through the black smoke he saw a horde, reigned over by a large winged figure that loomed far above his counterparts. A pit fiend.**

**"They have your female's people in their sight."**

**Ravnos peeked back at Ixian who stepped up beside the horse and rider.**

**"It was you wasn't it?"**

**To this Ixian snickered. Shaking his head he looked down at the horde, "No Ravnos, this was not my doing."**

**The black haired tiefling crossed his arms, "I would look for a more worthwhile prey then mere farmers and villagers. no this was Adriara's little plane, to massacre the ones who escaped her wrath. I failed to recognize her seeking device at first."**

**Ixian's brimstone eyes turned Ravnos' way, "There is one human who took the easy road, even at the expence of his fellow man."**

**Glaring back Ravnos pulled Remenant away, "He'll find that he made the wrong decision."**

**As the horse moved away Ixian sighed, "The attack begins when twighlight shrouds the sky tiefling! Bear that in mind!"**

**Ravnos heard his son's words but spoke nothing in return, hastily he urged Remenant back to the village. The people had one day to retreat, or to prepare an attack that most undoubtfully would cost them their lives.**

**She wondered what his plans were, and couldn't quite fathom how Ravnos could live his life in such solitude. Was there something there that he held back from the prying eyes of others.**

**"Oh Ravnos." whispered Whillow as she walked along the outer edge of the town wall, "Why are you such a mystery to me?" He was gone now, she knew that, but to give up on him was not something she was willing to do so easily. **

**No matter what the others told her.**

**The wind picked up as she came to the gate once again. There she was surprised to see her brother Palidin waiting for her.**

**"You can't be thinking of him Whillow." her brother told her, "he's gone. let him go."**

**"that's the problem I can't."**

**Palidin rolled his eyes and put his arms around his sister gently, "There will be many others that come and go sister, you just live as best you can and soon one will arrive that intends to spend his very being with you."**

**She didn't quite believe him but nodded with agreement anyways. Whillow learned long ago that arguing with her brother over such matters was a waste of time and energy. Besides she herself wasn't quite certain of her feelings on this matter.**

**Not yet atleast. Whillow accepted her brother's comforting embrace and wrapped her arms around his.**

**And then the sound of hooves resounded in the distance.**

**The doors pushed open in the chamber hall.**

**"Father!" Palidin called out as he led both Whillow and Ravnos into the building where the chieftain resided momentarily.**

**"Baatezu are near, they intend to attack at nightfall."**

**"Who relayed this?" **

**Theregran's eyes fell on Ravnos but the tiefling showed no signs of respect, nor compassion.**

**"Ravnos did father, he says the army is vast. Led by the dark whim of a pit fiend."**

**"Is this true tiefling?" **

**Ravnos nodded and took a step forward, "I wish it wasn't." he said in a half whisper as he heard a group of children playing outside the doorway, "You need to get everyone out of here now, the horde, it's out for blood. Your blood."**

**"There are those unfit for travel now tiefling." Thergran hissed as he stood up, "There are wounded, sick, and one woman laboring a child. We cannot ask them to move on when we all know it cannot be done."**

**"Then you hand them all their deaths." Commented the tiefling with anger as he balled his fists, "You are a fool to think you can hold off an army trained to destroy."**

**"We will do what we can." Thergran responded to Ravnos' frustration and as the elder called upon his soldiers the tiefling hissed and rushed out the front door.**

**"Ravnos!" Whillow called to him as she reached the tiefling and without thought pulled on his arm to stop him, "Tell me we have a chance! Please!"**

**He did stop but he refused to look at her, "I wished I could Whillow." **

**She looked up at him, a lost look filling her eyes.**

**"But the children..." her voice quivered, "oh Ravnos, we can't let them die."**

**He pulled her to look at him. The devil calmed as she gazed into his eyes, instead she saw sorrow and pain looking back at her.**

**"Whillow you have to convince them to run. Even if your father wishes otherwise." he sighed watching a tear fall down her cheek, "atleast the women and children will be safe, should the men choose to stay and fight. You have to promise me that you will do this."**

**"Yes." Whillow told him with a nod, "I will do what I can, but what are you going to do?" she asked noticing that he was going for his horse. Ravnos gave a slight grin of reassurance, "I'm going to try and change the devils' minds." **

**He doubted himself but Ravnos knew he could give the people atleast a head start in their retreat.**

**She wanted to stop him as he got into the saddle but Whillow stayed back and let him go, with a heavy heart indeed.**

**"We have to get them out of here Palidin, father has gone mad. Ravnos is right and you know it why are you going to let these people die?"**

**"It's not my choice!" Palidin hissed as he confronted his sister. He knew his father was making the wrong decision but what was he to do about it?**

**He wasn't the chieftain.**

**Whillow wasn't satisfied with his answer. Casually she walked up to her brother and with a sudden movement slapped him across the jaw harshly to get through to him.**

**Palidin was about to retaliate but just before his hand would have struck her face he pulled it back, "Whillow, father would never forgive us."**

**She looked sadly at her brother, "But could we forgive ourselves for what would happen if we don't do this? Palidin, think of the children. Their lives are in our hands, we have responsibility.."**

**Running shakings hands through his hair Palidin leaned his back against the wall. His sister was right, he knew it. Rubbing his sore jaw the young soldier went to the door, "Come sister, we have a whole village to convince. And a father to face."**

**She nodded following him out the door.**

**Remenant made the journey a rather quick one. It was almost as if the horse knew the importance of his speed now, his heavy hooves tore at the terrain as he crossed small creek beds and ascended the rolling hills that dotted this land. Harder the horse was urged onward as his master was wracked with the toil of what to do now.**

**There was little hope and he knew it.**

**When the horse came to the town gate Ravnos merely glared a threat to the guards that were there and it was enough for them to allow him passage. He rode the horse down the littered streets in search of Thergran.**

**"Father please!" she pleaded but as he shook his head Whillow knew her efforts were in vain. Angry now and desperate she looked to Palidin for help, but the look he returned her was one she didn't want to see.**

**Even he knew this was not getting through to their father.**

**Seeing red Whillow slammed her fists onto the table Thergran was sitting at and her voice raised, "If you won't keep our people safe then what good are you doing? You're no leader if you allow them all to die, I won't allow it!"**

**"Whillow what will you do?" Thergran hissed at his daughters rebelliousness and stood up, "I am your father and your chieftain, my word is law!"**

**"Soon your words will mean nothing when it fall on dead ears!" **

**His Baatorian laden voice was a welcome sound and as Whillow turned to seek Ravnos out he had already shoved the doors nearly from their hinges upon his entrance, and had sent two of her father's soldiers to the ground unconcious.**

**The tiefling did not look pleased, and his attention was on Thergran exclusively.**

**"Those people have a right to choose life or death, if they stay I assure you they will perish." Ravnos stopped at the edge of the table, "Lead them to life, or I will make you suffer far worse then them."**

**"You dare threaten me tiefling?" Thergran hissed back taking a defensive step away from the tiefling's grasp just in case, "tell me how I am supposed to send the weak and elderly away. They all cannot travel..."**

**His next words were ones that Ravnos wished he never had to speak, but sometimes survival came at a heavy cost.**

**"Leave those who cannot travel." he said simply to Whillow's dismay, "It's all you can do."**

**"Ravnos!" Whillow spoke up but when he turned to look at her the glare he gave warned her to silence her tongue.**

**"What do you think my son?" Thergran asked of Palidin.**

**Nodding Palidin agreed though not so easily.**

**The plan was set.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"How many do you see?" **

**"Too many Drizzt." **

**Heredon glanced down at the younger drow ominously before he glanced back to the horde of Baatezu that were marching west, right toward them. Drizzt sighed as Zha took a place beside them both. She felt the sting of her brethren ever so slightly, but even the smallest tingle of Devilish instinct could be dangerous, the young tiefling knew this.**

**Putting her hands to her hips she shook her head, "What are we going to do?"**

**"Try to stay ahead of them." Drizzt told her as Heredon nodded, "So let's mount up and get out of here before we lose ground."**

**Listening to the drow his other two companions got on their horses and they rode off. Up ahead there was a town, they had to warn the villagers of the oncoming danger.**

**Within the village itself Ravnos watched the villagers prepare, already most were waiting to begin their journey but a few were missing.**

**Whillow was among them.**

**"Ravnos!" someone called out and the tiefling glanced over to Palidin as he approached, "Whillow refuses to come, she says she won't leave anyone behind."**

**"Foolish girl!" hissed the tiefling as he followed the younger human back to a ravaged building. Once he stepped in Ravnos heard screams, painful cries causing him to pull his sword as he pushed the skin away from the door.**

**Looking in he saw Whillow and she was with a woman, one who was in the process of dropping a child.**

**Upon seeing Ravnos Whillow stood up and went to him.**

**"Why are you still in here?" he growled to her surprise demanding an answer. She sneered and stepped back away from him, "I won't leave her behind, not her, nor the newborn. Go ahead without us if you must, we'll find our way."**

**"Not going to happen." **

**She shrieked as the tiefling lifted her up and was about to take her out of the building when something slammed hard into his back and he nearly dropped her.**

**The tiefling put her down and immediately went for the heavy pan that she was still wielding like a weapon.**

**"You're insane! The Baatezu aren't going to waste time Whillow, now come on!"**

**"She's having trouble Ravnos! I won't leave her alone... I can't."**

**He was silent for a moment, green eyes scanning the ground as he thought. Glaring back at her the tiefling sneered, "I will stay behind with you, there's no way you both will be able to get out of here alive."**

**He was surprised when he felt a light touch, the tiefling looked down as her hand wrapped around his own. The look he gave Whillow was a strange one but she didn't mind nor was she shocked, her grip released as she turned back around, breaking the somewhat awkward moment.**

**"She needs me Ravnos.." was all she said to him before she disappeared into the building.**

**"I suppose you weren't able to convince her either?" **

**The tiefling gave Palidin a sidelong glance, "She's rather convincing." he muttered and walked away. Palidin smiled, following the tiefling.**

**Some time later Ravnos thought he was alone as he sat sentinel in a lone guard tower that faced the devilish horde. Thoughts were churning through his mind, mixed with many doubts. How were they going to get away now? He wondered as the smoke moved closer and closer, and what would he do if they did not make it far enough away?**

**For once Ravnos had no idea in place.**

"**This Baatorian lord has a full, strong army Ravnos. He's ready for any type of attack that we can give him."**

**Palidin whispered as he took a seat next to the tiefling, "we are no threat."**

**"Let them believe that." Ravnos replied as his finger slid down the edge of his hornblade testing it's sharpness, "they tend to be overzealous, it can be their undoing."**

"**And that's to our advantage right?"**

**Ravnos looked at Palidin with a concerned look on his face.**

"**We have to be careful this isn't going to be easy."**

**Palidin sighed at this solemnly, gazing out he shrugged, "So where are these fiends, how far..." the young man's eyes closed slightly, "How long do we have left?"**

**Ravnos took his last words to heart, lifting his claw he pointed into the distance**

"**Look, above the hills, do you see the smoke?"**

**This wasn't comforting news for the soldier. But brave as he was Palidin leaned his back against the wall as he looked at his tiefling companion. Noticing how the tiefling did not show no fear to what was coming he had to ask.**

**"Why aren't you scared Ravnos?"**

**"Why should I be?" the tiefling asked back quietly, "I wasn't born to fear."**

**"Must be nice to be free of that burden." **

**Palidin didn't see the look of regret on the tiefling's face. **

**The tiefling reached to his belt and pulled a dagger free, he held it out for Palidin to take as he pulled the other free of it's sheath, "I need to know the truth." he explained as the young man took the dagger with question, "Have you ever killed anyone?"**

**"No." was the young man's reply.**

**Ravnos nodded as a light grin formed his dark lips, "take that dagger, etch this symbol on the sides of each gate that leaves an opening to this town. Both inside and out. They cannot cross where this symbol lies." the tiefling carved a strange obelisk into the wood of a table, "I will worry about the fallen gate."**

**Nodding Palidin remembered the obelisk and headed off to carve them into each of the three still standing gates.**

**Ravnos looked out at the gate beneath him. How would he secure this?**

**As Palidin finished the carvings to the east he caught sight of three mounted figures in the distance. Pulling the dagger close he ran to the tower to get a better look only to find that the three riders were not alone.**

**Worn wagons and frightened faces, those of his people, were seen. He ran down to greet them.**

**Minutes later he watched his people return, once he saw his father he ran to him, "What is this father? Why aren't you taking them to safety?"**

**Thergran shook his head and glanced behind him, "We met these riders along the way Palidin, and they tell us that another horde of Baatezu are marching from that direction. We're trapped, what else are we supposed to do... Where's Whillow, she wasn't with us?"**

**He seemed flustered to Palidin so the young man motioned back into the village, "She's here. Helping a woman heavy in childbirth. Father she wasn't going to leave that girl alone."**

**To this Thergran smiled, "She's strong Palidin, just as you are."**

**Just then the three riders rode up. Palidin was shocked to see two of them were dark skinned elves, and the other was a strong woman with long red hair.**

**He didn't hesitate to question, just nodded a greeting before he met the uncertain look of his father.**

**Heredon was the first to dismount, "Thergran you say that there is another horde coming from the west, I wish to see this for myself."**

**"You and your companions can see as you wish, there in a tower near the western wall. I must tend to my people, right now they need their chieftain."**

**"Understood." Drizzt added as he too dismounted and stood beside the other drow, "Heredon we have to see what can be done, this place it doesn't look to fortified."**

**Heredon agreed with his younger companion somewhat, "It has some security Drizzt, when we came into this place I saw obelisk's etched into the sides of the gates. Someone here knows what they're doing and I want to find out who this is."**

**"Another devil perhaps?" **

**"Perhaps?" Heredon added as he went to Palidin, the one he saw etching the markings in the first place.**

**Ravnos heard voices, many of them. Curious the tiefling left the front of the town and followed the noise, he was not so happy to see that the townsfolk were all back.**

**Frustrated he stalked passed the people and en route happened to glance his shoulder off another cloaked figure. The tiefling in his anger turned and grabbed the stranger sharply, whipping him around to face him.**

**"Watch where you're going!"**

**"Still not managing your anger issues son?"**

**He heard this, staring at the stranger Ravnos sneered, "Who are you to claim me as such? Tell me who you are?"**

**"It's a shame, really it is." the stranger came back slowly removing the cloaks hood, "to not know the voice of your own father."**

**The familiar face stung at him as Ravnos nearly fell back in a sudden shock brought on by his father's unexpected appearance. The tiefling didn't hesitate to take a step forward after all, this was his father.**

**"You still live." he uttered dryly, "never would have known."**

**"I walk with death on a daily basis Ravnos, still it has not caught up with me yet. What of you? I thought you were gone when the devils broke the portal to this plan those many decades ago."**

**"I was gone." Ravnos confided as the memories of long sleep came to him, "in a sense, until some fools woke me. So it was you who spoke of the horde coming from the west, how many do they number?" he spoke quickly to change the subject.**

**"A guess." Heredon answered as he thought, "Maybe a thousand, possibly more?"**

**The elder drow saw the anguish in his son's eyes. If ever there was a time for him to play the father he had taken from the tiefling's life long ago, now was it. **

**"Have you softened up during your time here on this plane?" the drow asked loudly, noting the sorrow turn to uncertainty on his son's face, "your part of what those fiends are Ravnos, like it or not. They are hells bent on not giving up until they achieve what they want, have you lost that burning desire?"**

**Ravnos clenched his fists and turned his back to Heredon, "I remember..." the tiefling motioned to his chest and sighed, "losing, everything... but not that."**

**"Then use what you've lost to drive you." came another voice as Drizzt stepped from a crowd making a path toward Ravnos, "These people still have a chance, you know this."**

**"Drizzt." Ravnos whispered as his head tilted slightly and more memories surfaced, "what of the others?" his green eyes focused on the drow, "Myria?"**

**"She still lives, but she isn't as you remember her." the elf exclaimed, "Myria moved on after you were gone Ravnos, she has a family... and the years have worn her soul."**

**The tiefling's eyes closed slightly knowing that Myria was not as him or Drizzt, she was human and her life span was short.**

**He knew she was at the last end of her days.**

**"Should we survive this, I will take you to see her Ravnos."**

**Silence took the tiefling's voice for a moment as he coped with the news. Then looking to both drow Ravnos motioned to the ruined gate, "We have company, let's welcome them as best we know."**

**Drizzt got a sly look on his face, the thrill of a fight always kicked him up a notch.**

**Minutes later...**

"**looks to be at least a couple hundred, maybe more in the back."**

**Drizzt groaned.**

"**Mephisto." Ravnos added when he saw the devil lord's mark upon the war banners, "we can't put up a front against him."**

"**he's right." Palidin said, "We'll be mauled."**

**Ravnos looked at the stretch of flaming torches, "We're out of options. If we run, he will hunt us down. In his eyes our blood will run cold whether or not we fight."**

"**The big guy is right." Drizzt added as he stood behind Ravnos, "Mephisto wants our hides either way, I'd rather die a warrior then a coward."**

**There was a hush within the group until a soldier from Thergran's warriors spoke up.**

"**Then what is your order our chieftain?"**

**Thergran shook his head at the young man's question, "No I will not lead you into this fight, my days of hack and slash are over." the regal man said glancing Ravnos a wry yet uncertain look, "It is in this tiefling you will take all orders from."**

**Palidin and Whillow nearly gasped in surprise at their father's decision. He hated the tiefling, why would he allow such a thing now.**

**Both were quiet about their agreement with this decision.  
Ravnos was silent for a few seconds as he gazed out the window. Then with a sigh he turned to face them. Youthful faces meshed with the elders, men and boys ready and willing to die protecting what they cherished the most.**

**Their families.**

**To them, Ravnos nodded. **

"**The winds speak easy tonight, we shall give Mephisto his war."**

"**Now that's what I call a plan." Drizzt happily mentioned as he readied himself for the fun to begin.**

**Meanwhile across the prairie...**

**Mephisto's army awaited their orders. Breathing fire the two pit fiends staring mercilessly at their enemy's home.**

"**It is too quiet." the first, Gigerrmaz moaned to his second commander.**

"**Maybe this is a surprise." Treavac the other fiend commented with a dark tone.**

"**Impossible!" Hissed Giger back, "The humans, though weak, aren't that simple minded. They know of our presence."**

"**Then why do they not attack? Is it their fear that stands their march?" The other devil asked quizzically.**

"**NO!" Leedra lashed back as she rode up on a black skinned hell mount, "They wait for our first move."**

**Giger sat silently for a moment, before turning back to Leedra.**

**"How do you know so much girl? And why should we trust the words of a witless corpse?"**

**Her eyes narrowed and her lips parted, revealing a pair of death bringing fangs. If the fiends thought she was afraid of them then they must be fools.**

**Turning the beast around she sneered, "Adriara sends her commands, split the army in half. Treavac, your legions begins the attack. They are only human after all, don't have anything to fear... Just stop wasting time and destroy them before dawn comes."**

**Treavoc looked sternly at Giger as they both waited.**

**There was a loud hush in the court as the wayward gathering of farmers, soldiers, and peasants gazed up at their chieftain and his devil blooded companion.**

**Ravnos stood before them all memories of a past under the servitude of Bel rushed his mind as his eyes looked ahead of him solemnly,**

"**Mephisto's army is coming to attack, we will meet him as he enters your land... before he reaches your home." The young male told them all strongly, "Our army is strong but not strong enough. We beg of the assistance of all the male's capable of fighting, if you can assist it would be greatly appreciated. I make no promises that those who fight will survive, that is a sacrifice that you will need to ponder on your own." The tiefling could already sense the sorrow upon his words, "Meet us at the front of the fortress before sundown if you wish to,"**

**Out in the crowd Whillow nodded and when Palidin saw her she stopped and walked away.**

**At sundown the place was once again full of tribesmen. But no longer were they celebrating, no they were crying and letting each other go.**

**Ravnos stood beside both his father and Drizzt in silence, there was little need for talk now. Emotions were running high.**

**Suddenly a horse pulled in front of them, Ravnos was somewhat frustrated at the rider's boldness. **

**"Get your beast from my sight, if you intend on having it alive for the battle itself." he growled as the rider pulled a helm from his head.**

**He was a she.**

**And a tiefling.**

**"I would strike you down before you laid one hand on this animal's hide, tall one." she hissed down to him as she dismounted and placed herself right in front of Ravnos, "now are you all talk, or is there really something tough behind all that useless mumbling?"**

**Heredon and Drizzt glanced at one another, both wondering if they should step in. **

**"Do you really wish to find out girl." hissed Ravnos as his fist balled up and he moved closer to her, "I wouldn't recommend it..."**

**She smirked, "Come on, let's see what you've go..." her words left in a rush of wind as Drizzt quickly and not gently pushed her away from Ravnos as Heredon did his task of tending to his son's anger.**

**"Zha, don't antagonize him." Drizzt tried to convince the young female tiefling, "Not now at least."**

**"But who is he?" she snapped back glaring toward Ravnos before she noticed that Drizzt was shaking his head.**

**"Who does that little wench think she is?" Ravnos chided angrily as Heredon pushed him back, "I should put her in her place.."**

**"That won't help matters Ravnos, now calm down.." the drow commanded. Ravnos calmed somewhat but his dark eyes did not leave Zha, nor did hers leave him.**

**"Ravnos. That's your daughter."**

**In that instant Zha must have heard similar news because the look of shock on her face probably matched his own, Ravnos looked at his father eyes wide with confusion.**

**"I don't understand... How, who...?"**

**"Respa'vin." Heredon answered and Ravnos nearly doubled back with shock. The little baby, she did survive...**

**In his heart there was a mix of emotions, from gladness to an emptiness and shame that stemmed from him leaving the baby and her mother to their own devices.**

**"But how?"**

**Heredon pulled Ravnos away, "I will tell you the complete story of your daughter's life at a later time Ravnos, but she is here and she is safe. That is all you need to keep in mind at the moment."**

**Just then the female tiefling, Zha, and Drizzt came to them. She looked somewhat ashamed when her eyes met Ravnos's but a hint of a smile parted her lips.**

**He was lost as the words would not come but he didn't need to worry. She spoke first.**

**"I see where my temper comes from." she whispered looking at the tall male standing before her. He was as she pictured him, strong, handsome, and yet with a softness in his eyes.**

**It was this that she remembered from her past, Zha remembered looking into his eyes before they parted.**

**"Nothing I do will change things." he told her, trying to face this rather awkward moment as bravely as he could, "whatever your mother told you of me, she was right."**

**"I see that."**

**Zha replied quickly, "She told me you were caring, you prove that by trying to help these people when that's what they need the most."**

**"Caring?" Ravnos muttered as he nodded to her, "I guess I am."**

**Without another word Ravnos walked away. Zha looked at her grandfather and smiled, she was too much like her father. And she liked that.**

"**They are burdened by their sadness, still they fight." Drizzt said sadly as he saw family's being torn apart. Ravnos nodded in response and was about to speak until he saw Whillow preparing her horse.**

**Growling infernal curses to himself the tiefling walked over to her, took hold of her hand as he glared down at her,**

"**What are you doing?" He asked sternly.**

**She looked at him confused, "What? I'm getting ready for battle."**

**Ravnos grabbed the dagger from her claw and looked into her eyes, **

"**Females are not to go to war, therefore you cannot fight in this one."**

**Defiantly Whillow grabbed it back, "And who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?"**

**Backing away the tall male was shocked by her defiance, "I am the commander of this army, and you are not part."**

"**Then I fight for my own." She hissed back, "What is your problem with me fighting anyways?"  
Looking away he muttered just enough so that she could hear,**

"**Because I care."**

**He then walked away from her.**

**Whillow stared his direction in frustration, though deep down she felt a chill go up her back. And she smiled.**

**"The devils are marching Ravnos." Palidin whispered seeing his sister among the ranks but he said nothing of this, "It's time."**

**The tiefling nodded.**

**It took no time,**

**Ravnos and Drizzt waited in the front line of their small army's position before the horde watching their opposer's closely. **

**"They are lower ranking devils Ravnos?"**

**"Indeed." the tiefling said looking over at Drizzt and nodding, "they aren't meant for heavy battle, lucky for us. Those are Hells exterminators." Ravnos explained as he glared back at the impatient horde, "Unlucky for them, they've met with some opposition."**

**"But what about the pit fiends?" Palidin asked as he pointed at the two large hulking forms overshadowing both armies, "They're going to be a problem."**

**"That's why you're going to leave them to me." Ravnos hissed in response, "focus on the soldiers nothing more."**

**"You aren't going to get all the fun now Ravnos," the drow cut in as he smiled and raised Icingdeath upward, "I would like some competition you know."**

**"In a pit fiend?" Ravnos asked, Drizzt nodded.**

**The tiefling shrugged and yet there was a grim smile on his face, "Good then, I will take one of the big fools down. You take the other. Right or left?"**

**Palidin was a bit drawn back by the way the two casually talked this out. They were going into battle, possibly to die, and all they worried about was who was going to take which fiend?**

**Drizzt pointed his sword forward, closed one eye and focused on the army for a moment. Then he twisted the blade and looked at Ravnos, "Right seems more promising tiefling."**

**"your choice." Ravnos mentioned as he steadied Remenant and took a moment to glance back at the army of young soldiers, overworked farmers, and scared peasants.**

**"They need some encouragement." Palidin whispered.**

**Ravnos turned back ahead, shifting in the saddle and sliding direwrath from her homemade sheath, "More then I can give Palidin."**

**The tiefling looked at Drizzt, though his eyes slowly peeked over to Whillow before closing with regret.**

**From afar Giger watched the mortal army with curiosity, "I grow bored," he hissed beneath his breath, with a raise of his claw he commanded Treavoc forward.**

**The legion of lesser devils, upon order of their pit fiend commander, started to move onward. Bony beings led the front, followed close by a calvary of skeletal knights on the backs of ancient hell beasts.**

**Their banners marked with hellish runes blew against the wind and their calls were enough to quaken the boots of even the strongest solider.**

**They knew fear was at their best interest in this fight.**

**Even as Ravnos sat watching them come forward the tiefling began to feel those behind him fall apart with fear. He had to do something or they would turn back, and in doing so draw their fate.**

**"Think of what you fight for!" the tiefling called back to them, not once taking his eyes off the devils themselves, "They want to take all you live for, they want to twist it and make your own suffer. Face your fears without remorse... without mercy." the tiefling turned Remenant away from the horde and toward the soldiers, "they fight you instilled with anger, face them as they face you.**

**Find your rage. Take them by surprise."**

**As Remenant snorted he was again turned back to the army of devils and he felt his rider's weight shift. A tap upon his flank shook the big horse's nerves and the horse moved forward, but at a slow pace. Behind him he heard the many hooves of the other equines fall in step with his own.**

**And then the command was given, a sharper tap on the lower portion of his side urged the horse on and his hooves broke the turf as he charged.**

**Ravnos made sure that he was the first to enter the fray, pushing Remenant on despite the horse's basic instincts the tiefling lifted direwrath up and hefted his body weight back, soon the impact of horse and devil nearly rocked him from the saddle. But Ravnos was ready for the force and as Remenant slammed his heavy form into the fiends Ravnos lashed his sword at any and all who tried to dismount him.**

**From the right Drizzt kept himself steady in the saddle, though both hands wielded his deadly weapons. As Twinkle sliced devilish flesh Icingdeath did her magic, freezing those her edge touched.**

**The drow wasn't so used to mounted combat, he found the big beasts to be somewhat of a burden but at the moment he used the animal's own momentum to strengthen his attack.**

**It was working well. As the chestnut raced through the horde Drizzt managed to make a path until he came upon some bad luck, and a rather spiteful devil.**

**At first everything was going on slow motion.**

**Remenant smashed into many warriors on foot, throwing the devils left to right until his hooves could no longer keep their traction in the slippery mud. Slipping and struggling to regain his footing the big horse snorted and frenzied, his mane falling wet as clods of mud smacked him in the neck and the face.**

**Ravnos in seeing the danger pulled back the reins, allowing the horse to slow his pace so that Remenant caught just enough footing to keep himself standing. **

**From their left a devil came down, nearly slamming his hammer into Remenant's flank. The horse shrieked and in trying to save himself from danger, turned sharply around. Ravnos gained hold of the horse as the devilish soldier came back for another attack. ****When the devil lashed at Remenant's side Ravnos stabbed his sword downward into the devil's throat.**

**Then another beast slammed into Remenant and the horse fell down into the mud, legs flailing about pathetically he tried to stand but to no avail. The bruise on his flank and the loss of momentum had just done far too much to the bold stallion. Feeling a free space upon his back the grey stallion realized that he had thrown his rider a few feet away into the chaos.**

**Remenant's amber eyes widened as the horse whinnied to his master. No help could come.**

**Ravnos rose to his knees and saw Remenant across the way, he stood to come to his friend's aid when a larger devil slammed his axe down into the mud before him.**

**Dodging to the side Ravnos caught the shimmering metal with his sword and kicked the devil out of his way.**

"**Damn!" he hissed wiping the mud from his face as he heard a noise behind him.**

"**Fool tiefling." came a devilish voice. **

**Ravnos turned to face the warrior, groaning the tiefling cracked his neck and readied to battle the 12 foot tall devil.**

"**Okay you loathsome thing, let's get this over with."**

"**Yes lets" the creature replied lunging at Ravnos. Brute strength would not be enough to stop this monster and Ravnos found that out when he was slammed backward into the mud only to rise back up, his sword ready to plunge into the devil's flesh. It on the other hand had another agenda. When the tiefling's blade pierced his flesh the pit fiend lashed out, knocking Ravnos from him and throwing the tiefling back into the bloody ground.**

**"Nice try little devil fool." Giger hissed as he flicked mud from his shiny black claws, "obviously not good enough... Give up devil blood, give in and I'll be sure to bestow upon you a short suffering." **

**Mud covered the tiefling's worn armor, his long red hair hung in wet locks down his bloodied back, and his eyes bright against the black mud that covered his face. Ravnos wasn't about to give up, not when he meant to kill this bastard.**

**"Give up yet runt.." the devil's obnoxious words were only adding fuel to the fire. Ravnos tightened his grip on his sword, flashing his fangs, **

**"Not until your blood covers this ground ugly."**

**The devil grinned, raising his axe up as the two once again clashed. Blade slid across blade, Ravnos pushed against his enemy and the devil would push back even harder. Finally the fight weighed to the tiefling's advantage, in parrying the axe from slamming into his chest Ravnos pushed his opponent off balance. Twisting his sword back Ravnos growled before sliding the weapon against the fumbling devil's neck before shoving it's blade deep into the beast's heart.**

**Not much later Drizzt's battle with Treavoc had come to an end with the drow as the victor. He sliced his way through a few foolish devil after his victim had fallen, Drizzt had never seen such a relentless enemy since the drow. But these were not so easy to dispose of. He pulled his swords close as he moved through the chaos, as quick as he was the lumbering devils were finding him not so easy to subdue. And that was alright with Drizzt.**

**The drow had picked through quite a few more devils when he spotted the tiefling, also dismounted, standing over the large corpse of another pit fiend.**

**Ravnos pulled direwrath from the devil with a sharp tug, kicking the body he spat some more mud from his mouth. From there he wiped his face with his forearm when a noise behind him caused him to circle around quickly turning his blade out to slice down whatever it was lurking behind him. But as he was halfway around the tiefling's eyes widened and he hissed, stopping his momentum as direwrath's edge tickled at the neck of a companion. **

**Drizzt slowly pushed the blade away from him.**

**"That would have been a wonderful strike Ravnos." the somewhat exhausted drow breathed heavily, "if it would have connected."**

**"Had I not pulled away Drizzt, it would have." the tiefling commented back as he glanced at the battle, and the onslaught of devils who were still holding strong even after the fall of their commanders.**

**He was covered in mud and gore and he wasn't in the best of moods, also the gash he took on his shoulder was enough to bring out his anger..**

"**Ravnos, I didn't see Mephisto here anywhere." **

**Weapon lowered to his side Ravnos glanced to Drizzt, "So the winged fool wasn't anywhere in sight?" Drizzt nodded giving the tiefling enough indication that this was no joke. That meant only one thing. **

"**Then we must get back to the others, this was just a mock battle to hold us off." The tall warrior moaned grabbing his wounded side. **

**At that moment an unseen general commanded a retreat and soon the devils were gone. The human soldiers were shocked, some began to celebrate what they took to be a victory on their part.**

**But Ravnos knew otherwise, he called Remenant and the sturdy animal ran to his master, wounded but strong.**

**As Ravnos shakily got into the saddle he called to the remaining soldiers.**

"**To the village, quickly!" he commanded riding away.**

**Screams filled the gates as the Devils tried with all that they could to force their way into the village, but the symbols etched into the gate itself would not allow them passage. One devil thought himself smarter as he tried to sneak his way through the only symbol less entrance, but as he stepped inside the gate the ground beneath him quaked and swallowed him whole.**

**"Not so fast." Heredon commented as he glanced over to Zha who smiled back at her grand sire. When a few more attempted entry they found themselves thrown back with arrows protruding from their foreheads.**

**"They're nothing." the female tiefling snickered as he drew her bow and waited for yet another target.**

**As the devils surrounded the village Heredon fell to his knees, placing a hand palm down in the dirt he began uttering ancient phrases in a language only known to the dead.**

**Ravnos saw a cloud of dust encircle the village and quickly pulled Remenant back. Holding his hand out to stop the others the tiefling watched a strange scene unfold before him.**

**Decaying hands thrust from the dirt beneath the devils and began pulling the lesser fiends back down into the pits of darkness that they had come from.**

**"Why have you stopped us?" one of the men asked sharply. Ravnos gave him a sidelong glance and pointed, "let the necromancer have his glory." he growled silencing the soldier.**

**Once the cloud had diminished revealing the devils had vanished Ravnos led the soldiers back to their new home. So many were wounded but only a few were lost, a lucky battle for them, given the disposition of their enemy.**

**Ravnos stopped Remenant and quickly dismounted, his eyes scanning the people for the familiar sight of Whillow's face. **

**But he could not find her among them.**

**Suddenly Palidin ran to him, blood pouring down his spauldron and his face showing exhaustion.**

"**She's gone." he said sadly, "Whillow... she was taken, a winged figure.. He... he took her away."**

**The tiefling sneered.**

"**Mephisto, how long since he left?"**

**Ravnos hissed after hearing the news.**

"**He has not left crimson, he awaits you there." a dark figure hissed as it stood just before the gate, "the archaic lord wishes to treat conversation with you." **

**"Why are you here Ixian?"**

**Ravnos left Remenant's side angrily and went toward the entrance to greet his dark haired son.**

**Ixian sneered at Drizzt and Heredon, then a darker look overtook his features when he glared at his father, "your battle entertained me Ravnos. It was a bit chaotic but entertaining nonetheless. And when I saw him take your female. Thought you'd like to know where she is before he kills her." the tiefling smirked, "A village lies in ruins not but a few strides north of here. Find your female and her fool driven captor there."**

**"your intentions confuse me Ixian, and if this is all a lie. Or a trick of yours.."**

**"Your threats mean nothing to me Ravnos." Ixian muttered with a dark smile until his words fell short as he glanced at Zha. The female tiefling glared back at him, "If he is telling the truth, what are you going to do father?"**

**Ixian's smile faded slightly.**

"**Then I will go to him, this is going to end." he hissed as he walked away, Drizzt said nothing and chose to follow the tiefling for better or worse.**

**As Zha did the same Heredon stepped before the tall winged tiefling and looked as deep as he could into Ixian's eyes. He sought the lie, but could find only the truth.**

**"A solitary soldier, is that what you claim yourself to be now Ixian?"**

**The tiefling's head tilted and his smile widened revealing his sharpened fangs, **

**"Until I find one worthy of my many strengths' elf."**

**Heredon shook his head and moved past his grandson, following his son and the others.**

**In the main hall Ravnos saw Mephisto sitting on the throne, and at his feet sat Whillow scared but unhurt.**

**His eyes stayed on Whillow at first, trying to reassure her before they darkened and fell on the devil above her.**

**"Mephisto.." he growled with spite.**

"**Well there you are devil blood. My warriors spoke of tieflings leading this pitiful excuse for an army.. Hope you don't mind my making myself at home. Your friends were most hospitable."**

**Mephisto muttered back.**

"**Let her go!" Ravnos commanded pointing his sword at the dark lord.**

"**She's not part of this."**

**Mephisto knelt down beside Whillow, grabbing hold of the shackle around her neck harshly, "Oh indeed she is." he growled wiping blood from a large gash on his face, "And for that she will suffer unless."**

"**If it is power on this plane you want devil, then fight me for it and leave the innocent out of this."**

**Behind Ravnos Drizzt, Zha, and Heredon all entered the doorway.**

**Drizzt saw a soldier devil make a move toward Ravnos, he put his sword to it's back.**

"**Not another step." he warned.**

**Mephisto unfolded his great wings and held his claw high, **

"**Adriara speaks much of you Ravnos of the darkness, but her whims mean nothing to me. If you wish to stop my reign here, then face your rage and meet me on fair grounds... This can wait until next time son of darkness. Come find me." he hissed lifting Whillow up before stabbing her through her back with one of his deadly claws. Before Ravnos could rush him the arch devil held his hands outward, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.**

**Quickly the tiefling ran to Whillow, who lay still and cold in a pool of her own blood. **

**Resting her head the tiefling glanced up at Heredon, the father could not lie to his son.**

**She was leaving this place...**

**The main hall of the meeting place was filled with many wounded who had fought in the war earlier. Ravnos walked silent through the mess, hearing the screams of both sorrow and pain. Numbing his senses he went to the great dining hall before he was stopped by a strong feminine grip.**

**Noticing the large gash on the dark male's chest Zha stopped him.**

"**Father, you should get help for that."**

**Stopping Ravnos looked down at his bloody armor and smiled painfully, **

"**No Zha, this is nothing more then a scratch. There are others in more need then I."**

"**Any word of the others, my sister?" Palidin asked sadly noting the sad look on the tiefling's face.**

**Ravnos shook his head and started up the entrance to another hovel, "I'll find out for you." he said as he left.**

**In the first room Heredon was working hard to get Whillow's life force back when his son stepped in. **

**Ravnos sat in a chair to the side of her bed, his wound bleeding profusely as the blood stained his armor. He dozed off and on, as his father worked, barely able to keep himself alert.**

**Across the room Drizzt could see this. He went over to his friend and knelt down in front of him.**

"**That looks pretty bad Ravnos, should get it stitched up."**

**Ravnos looked up at his friend.**

"**Needle's on it's way Drizzt." He replied gritting his teeth from the pain.**

"**So what's the death toll so far?"**

"**Only two. We got out of this one lucky."**

**Drizzt happened to glance over at Whillow and Ravnos sighed, "She's not doing well is she?"**

**"Her wounds were grievous, not so easily tended to Ravnos." the drow whispered as his tiefling companion watched Heredon.**

**Soon Heredon stopped his work and stood up wiping blood from his hands.**

"**She's gone, I tried all that there was Ravnos I did. Alot of time has already been lost. My power is not meant to save lives."**

**Ravnos painfully stood and took a place at her bedside, gently he closed her eyes and with regret he turned away from her, "We need help, if the Baatezu return we haven't the soldiers to face them."**

**"Then I will gather some." Heredon said with repose as he moved away from the fallen girl's form and headed for the door.**

**Zha moved to stop him but the drow shook his head**

"**I'm going to get us some assistance. You stay and see to those here." he muttered before his form dissipated.**

**In a dark part of the forest, sat a cavern covered in overgrowth and hidden to all those who were unaware of it's presence. He had come to escape here after finding himself banished from his mother's court.**

**It was here in this cave that Ixian plotted his revenge, and his rise to the top of the devilish hierarchy.**

**The tiefling himself was busy looking into the scrying pool of blood before him, upon seeing the shadows swirling in the water the warrior cracked his knuckles while licking his blackened lips with a forked tongue. Before his gaze shifted as did the waters themselves. What he saw worried him, the sound of another behind him caused him to look up. This visitor Ixian was expecting to see.**

"**So, the prodigal son returns to his sire." Heredon muttered in humor as he stood to face Ixian, "Ravnos is not all that happy to see you have returned."**

**Crossing his arms, the young tiefling only showed contempt toward the elder male.**

"**Don't make this sound like a pleasant greeting grand sire, I'd rather be elsewhere." Ixian hissed walking into the light.**

**With a crooked smile Heredon looked at his dark haired grandson, " Believe me Ixian, That is not what I had expected. A father in my position should not expect a welcome greeting from his son nor his get unless there is need.?"**

**"So why then have you wished a meeting with me, elf?"**

**Heredon got right to the point.**

"**Although I know it's against your Baatorian upbringing to help others, your black magic has the ability to command the hells does it not?"**

**Ixian walked away from the necromancer and back to his scrying pool chalice. Grimly he looked down into it.**

"**So you need an army, is that it."**

"**Yes."**

**Ixian growled and looked up,  
"My position is not for your disposal Heredon, for that you need a fool of good standing. One willing to waste his soldiers on foolish means."**

"**There are few who can help us now Ixian, you know this as well as I."**

**Ixian had to agree.**

**The Tiefling cast his fiery eyed glare upon the drow, "If I do decide to go against what I am and what I've become to do this for you and your little friends." his eyes narrowed as he lifted a finger, "What will I get out of this deal?"**

**It always had to be about them didn't it? The Baatezu were always so vain it made the drow sick but he knew that Ixian was the only one who could give hope back to so many in such a short time.**

**He returned Ixian's glare, "Name your price.."**

**Ixian's dark lips parted in a morbid grin, he knew what he would ask.**

"**I will do my part in this Heredon, but stick to your pact or I'll see your soul in the dark prison with all the other putrid fools."**

**Surprised but obviously not delighted about the tiefling's involvement in this Heredon turned and uttered his teleportation spell.**

**There was such a loss of hope in the village, and Ravnos was silent in his feelings. Whillow was gone, and he blamed himself for her death.**

**But danger was still at their door, the tiefling had other matters to tend to. Mourning would have to wait.**

"**I know Mephistopheles is going to be back." Ravnos warned as him and the remaining village soldiers sat at meeting. Drizzt agreed.**

"**Yes, but with the help of who, or what?"**

"**That is the thing that bothers me Drizzt. He's got something planned. We'll need more then just the army we have now, most of our warriors are tired or wounded and cannot fight."**

"**Then we get assistance of our own." came a weary voice as Heredon walked in, "Help from one who has ties ever closer to the enemy then even you my son."**

**Ravnos glared at his sire angrily, "And where, by chance, would we find a power like that father! Do you suggest we get help from a Devil?"**

**"Not one devil..." **

**Ravnos hissed as he saw the figure enter the building, he clenched his fists in anger as the tall dark haired tiefling stepped before him.**

**Ixian looked with a malicious grin on his face as his eyes focused on Ravnos. There was a moment suspended in aggression as the two stared one another down.**

**It was Ixian who broke the moment, "Not happy to see your own blood, are you crimson?"**

**"I have never claimed you Ixian, why have you come here.. You were not invited."**

**"Actually I came on the wishes of another Ravnos, " Ixian sneered and looked at Heredon, "seems you need me, and what I bring."**

**"How could you?" Ravnos asked of Heredon but the elder drow gave his son a straight face.**

**"You need an army Ravnos, Ixian could give you just that... He can give us all a chance."**

**The sneer did not leave Ixian's face as Ravnos turned away from the younger tiefling.**

**He wasn't sure of this, Baatezu were not to be trusted. Ixian most of all.**

**As he was about to confront the other tiefling there was a loud bang against the door.**

**Suddenly Palidin moved in sweating profusely as he stopped before Ravnos, **

"**Mephisto has returned."**

"**How vast is his army?" Ravnos asked as he held his wound and cringed against the pain it brought..**

"**Come see." Palidin replied leading them out to the front of the village.**

"**How many do you see Drizzt?" he asked his drow companion as the elf had better eyesight then he.**

"**Not so many Ravnos, " the ranger replied, "But there is another to worry about.."**

"**What?"**

**The drow looked over at his companion, "He has joined his army."**

"**Makes things easier on my part." Ravnos moaned as Drizzt looked out at the army.**

"**This doesn't look good."**

"**I hope my father has something good up his sleeve." Ravnos replied lifting his sword from it's place, "and if Ixian changes his allegiances then he'll join the arch devil in the pits of stygia."**

**The red haired tiefling looked down at the winged one and sneered even more, Ixian happened to glance up at that moment. He returned his father's sneer along with a dark troublesome grin.**

**Upon the tiefling's orders those able to fight began preparing for yet another fight. Zha took this time to learn more of this newcomer calling himself Ixian.**

**"He doesn't seem to like you, why is that?" she asked from out of nowhere as she stepped closer to Ixian without a care. He growled at her closeness, rather her intrusion in his private space, so as he moved away from her the tiefling replied.**

**"Because I destroyed him once." **

**"You did what?" Zha nearly choked on her words as she looked at the tiefling.**

**"I don't like having to repeat myself female." Ixian snorted back as he turned his body to face her and pressed up close, "and I have no patience for females who need to pry where they are not welcome."**

**His brimstone eyes studied her, falling on her dark skin before crawling upward until they fell on her green eyes.**

**"But you... I can learn to like you.."**

**She didn't back away from him. Zha wasn't about to show him that he had some power over her, but the way that the Ixian looked at her.**

**It made her uncomfortable and yet, she was taken by it.**

**Across the way Drizzt saw their exchange. Narrowing his eyes the drow reached for his weapons and went straight for the two.**

**"Zha is everything okay here?" he asked with concern but she nodded back to him before looking straight into Ixian's eyes once more.**

**"I'm fine Drizzt, just having a conversation with Ixian is all." she replied with a trembling voice breaking eye contact and moving away from the large devil warrior.**

**When she reached Drizzt he looked at her with confusion, then glared with threat at Ixian before following her.**

**Ravnos led Remenant to the gate and faced his warriors who stood boldly despite their exhaust and pain. **

"**Whatever we do, we can't let them near the village. Fight hard my tribe, and try your hardest to survive." he said solemnly, "My orders are no longer yours to obey, fight as you must.**

**Forgetting the talk of braveness Ravnos led his mount up to his dark son, "You wish us to go into the devil's grounds? To do that we would need magic." he cut in angrily," How are we going to do that one?"**

**Ixian tightened the bridle of his hell mount but did not look at his father, **

"**I will give some aid, just this one time." He said grimly, "Besides he was the one who killed my place in Adriara's fortress."**

"**Your mother." hissed Ravnos ,"Was far from being your ally Ixian. Don't forget that."**

"**My mother and I were never on good terms crimson." Ixian replied momentarily slamming Ravnos into the wall, "You know nothing of our lives and our hate! Do not assume that you have all the answers!" he finished with a hiss letting Ravnos go and storming out of the room. **

**Dusting himself off Ravnos kept his eyes away from those around him, "To trust in him is to suffer death!" he hissed leaving also.**

**Palidin looked at Drizzt confused.**

"**They have bitter ties?" he asked.**

**Nodding in agreement the silver haired elf looked out the window at Ixian who rode out of the sanctum.**

"**Ravnos is right, trusting Ixian may have dire consequences. But we have nowhere else to turn."**

"**Maybe you judge too quickly Drizzt." came a feminine voice as Zha walked in. She stood by the doorway with her arms crossed upon her chest, "Sometimes when one is lost, it drowns out all who may have cared if not then, maybe at one time."**

"**She may be right Drizzt." Heredon added putting his hand on his companion's shoulder, **

"**Ixian may have changed. Do not count out his soul yet."**

**Just outside the door Ravnos stopped before entering when he heard these words. Maybe his father was right, and maybe Zha knew more then she was letting on.**

**Others had given him a chance long ago...**


End file.
